Freedom Seeking
by Nami-Lass
Summary: A modern day SC fic. Fuu has a bad life but wont open up to anyone. What will happen when Mugen gains her trust... will she open up to him? will he save her from her cruel life...? rated M for occasional strong lang and adult scenes... Fuugen Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The sun blared through the window, highlighting a tiny silhouette under a bed cover. It stirred lightly and rolled over to face the wooden door at the other side of the room.

**Thud**

"Ouch…!" A girl cried from under the cover which fell off the bed with her.

Arms and legs pointed out of the cover trying to break free from the soft captor, until a small head popped out tiredly. She yawned and combed her hair back with her fingers. She stood up and headed out of her room silently to make her way into the bathroom.

Shoving the toothbrush in her mouth, she began to scrub viciously until her gums bled. She cast her eyes downward, inspecting her bloody trails which left patterns in the sink before her. She scoffed.

She had been living in this house for five month now with her mother and step-father. Sure, he tried to be nice to her and show a fatherly affection; but that was only when her mother was there. When they were alone… it was a different story…

Wet lines marked the girls face until she started to rub her eyes furiously. _I will not cry! I won't be down! Stay happy Fuu! … Damn it! Stay… happy…_

After rubbing she looked into the circular mirror to inspect her face. Staring back at her was a brown haired sixteen year old with puffy red eyes and snail's tracks running over her flushing cheeks. She bent down to replace the toothbrush in its stand and let the water rinse away her blood. After it was rinsed she took some water in her cupped hands and threw it over her face, gently massaging as she rubbed away her sorrows.

She tip toed back into her room, pleading the creaking floorboards would remain silent. It was in vain. As soon as she placed her foot on top of the traitor, it let out a loud moan causing the small clatters in her mother's bedroom to subside. She looked up eyes full of fear and calmed when she saw the gentle face of her mother.

Her appearance was very like Fuus. Her hair was longer and hung more elegantly than the young girls but their eyes were almost identical except for the knowledgeable look her mothers held and the innocence within the teenagers.

"Hey sweetie… you're up early… where are you sneaking off to?" She asked playfully. She gasped and gripped her hands together with a smile. "Are you meeting a boy? What's his name?"

"…mother… I just want to get an early start… that's all…" She lied. In truth she was escaping before _he _woke up to taunt her or look at her the way he does.

"I see… but when you are meeting a boy I expect you to tell me…" She said grinning. Fuu nodded and returned her mother's warm smile then hastily made her way to her room.

After she changed, rather quickly, she grabbed her bag and hurried out of the house. She made a grab for the handle until…

"Where're you off to in a hurry chick?" a seedy voice sounded behind her. Her body stiffened up and she found she could no longer talk.

Footsteps followed her slowly until she felt hand sliding up her leg and onto her bum. She gasped when the contact was made and when the force pushed her against the front door. Another hand was reaching around her waist to turn her around so she was facing the vile human.

He wore baggy green sweat pants with no shirt, showing his surprisingly toned but hairy chest. She found him disgusting. He was breathing his smelly breathe onto her face and leering at her goods. A year ago she was like a child in the curves department, and she cursed her growth spurt when her breasts and bottom grew into a womanly shape.

His chin had rough stubbles and his sickening lips were smirking at her weakened state and assets. She was thankful that the collision with the door had caused her mothers footsteps to be heard down the corridor.

The man pulled away from her and sat down on the single sofa near the door. She still looked flushed but calmed when her mothers head popped around the corner.

"Oh? I thought I heard you leaving?"

"I… uh… forgot my money…" She said with a shaky voice.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't sound too good?"

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"Okay then I'll see you later… Umanosuke will pick you up at 4…" She said retreating back to the kitchen.

"Yeah… see you later honey…" He said with a sickly smile as he glanced at his newspaper.

She threw the door open and ran down the path until she began to breathe harshly. She cowered over and rested her hands on her knees breathing in and out. Her knees began to buckle beneath her so she made it over to the bus stop so she could sit down.

She didn't get the bus to school unless she was late. She enjoyed walking and feeling the burning sensation in her legs made her concentrate on other things or avoid thoughts altogether. She sat there for five minutes collecting her thoughts and then stood up and continued to walk.

_0-0_

Across the street, the wild vagabond was watching her for no apparent reason. He had bushy wild hair and a rough demeanour, wearing baggy black shorts and a loose red shirt which covered a white vest. His intention hadn't been to stalk the girl; he was simply watching her to kill time until his ride came. He watched her running and shaking then studied her as she sat staring at her knees. She rarely seemed to blink.

A black, topless jeep pulled up beside him and in it, two other rough looking men were grinning at the seventeen year old and honking the horn. Loud rap music was sounding from the open top vehicle attracting attention from all those in ear shot. The man grinned and jumped into the passenger seat of the car.

A man wearing similar shorts to the first was driving the car and wore a blue vest and bandana to match. The other, who sat in the middle seat in the back, wore a green vest top and long black combats. Overall, the first man seemed to hold a certain authority above the other two, as they kept glancing over to see if he was still pleased.

"Hey bro thanks for letting me borrow your car man!" The man driving called over to the arrogant passenger.

"Whatever…" He said waving a hand.

The driver grinned looking back to the road and bopped slightly to the music being played. The man in the back was leaning forwards in his seat, elbows resting on the two seats in front and matching the rhythm to the firsts bopping.

"So Mugen… you comin' to the club tonight?" The man in the back asked the cocky youth.

"Yeah whatever…" he said again, slightly peeved at all the pointless conversation. As they continued to the school Mugen opened his lazy eyes to see the same girl as earlier. She was almost skipping across the path with a little smile on her lips. He hadn't seen her face clearly as she had been so far away and he didn't bother remembering what she wore.

_0-0_

When she arrived at school she was met by Shino, her best friend. She smiled at her and tripped over her own foot causing her to stumble. Shino had a worried look then giggled when Fuu clumsily smiled after regaining her balance.

Shino was a well proportioned raven haired girl with flawless skin and pert lips. Every man in their school had checked her out and tried to get it on with her but when she started to date Jin, Fuu's other best friend, the guys stopped staring at her in fear of losing a limb.

Jin was a tall, handsome man who had close connections with the police. When he was fourteen he was asked to help with a tricky, triple homicide case due to his father's position in the force. The case was solved in three months and a young gang was put behind bars, earning Jin some new found fame.

They walked towards the school entrance and began to ascend the school steps when they heard whistles. They both turned their heads towards the source of the noise and instantly recognised the three men.

Mugen, Kazun and Tatsun…

They were the popular, not-to-be-messed-with guys of the school. They were all womanizers who probably lost their virginity at the age of twelve… They were known to be part of a dangerous gang and were particularly great fighters, meaning everyone left them alone and didn't answer them back…

"Pigs!" Fuu cursed under her breath.

They chuckled darkly at the women, or more specifically; at Shino. Fuu had never been hounded before, except by her step-father. She had bought a lot of low cut tops and couldn't wait to wear them once school started after the holidays, but then that man came and she made sure to wear big sweaters or baggy t-shirts.

All of her confidence diminished when he came into her life and she didn't like the feel of that sort of attention, thus the girly clothes were shoved to the back of the closet and she wore loose tops which showed no shape.

Shino had questioned this on the behalf of her and Jin, considering she wouldn't keep quiet about her new purchases of clothes and make-up. When they seen her attending school in baggy clothes, and not back chatting any rude comments, they began to worry. She had changed…

She never told them why, meaning they had under gone their own investigating since they came back to school around a month before; but so far nothing had come of it. The only thing that she never gave up was dancing.

They continued walking, avoiding the stares and whistles towards Shino and finally relaxed when they entered the building. They walked towards their class smiling and laughing along the way until they seen the small notice on the door.

'_Mr. Nakatomi is ill today, so class B's morning lessons have been cancelled. Feel free to go home and rest until the afternoons classes.'_

Shino looked happy when she seen Jin walk around the corner and read the notice. "What would you like to do?" He questioned Shino's sparkling eyes.

"We could catch a movie or go to yours…" She smiled up at him. Fuu looked a little upset but continued to smile until Shino turned to her.

"Would you like to catch a movie Fuu?" She asked, remembering her friend would feel left out.

"No thanks, you two have fun… I'm gonna go practice…" She said smiling at the couple. They waved and smiled walking back down the corridor; leaving Fuu standing foolishly and waving looking lonely.

She sighed and headed towards the gymnasium. Whilst in the changing room she decided to be daring and wear the low cut, skin tight top she fetched. She had previously checked the gym to make sure it was empty and was satisfied to find the lights turned off and CD player unoccupied.

She waltzed over in her sports leggings and top to put the CD in the slot and press play. Salsa beats started to pour from the speakers. She found the music strangely exciting and that she could really let loose in dancing to it.

With one last check, she looked around the gym and sighed loudly. No one was there to judge her, check her out, criticize her or distract her.

She ran to the middle of the floor and began to dance along to the music, shaking her hips enticingly and wiggling her bum throwing her hands in the air or running them over her curves. She would often spin around quickly with perfect footing. Dance was the one serious, worthwhile thing in her life. Something she refused to stumble or trip over.

Little did she know she was being watched…?

As the song ended she breathed out heavily and heard a whistle from behind her. She turned around shocked after grabbing the nearest jumper and covering herself with it. There by the door of the boy's locker room stood Shinsuke, staring greedily at her.

He was often at her dance classes, but she was thankful she didn't get put with him as a partner. He was a pathetically known thief and rather cowardly when it came to fighting.

He walked towards her with that look in his eyes: full of greed, lust, filthy thoughts. She panicked and looked towards the girls changing room. It had a lock on the door. If she could just make it… he would leave her alone.

But no sooner had the thought entered her head had he reached out and ran his hands over her bum, thighs, waist and more…

She gasped and froze. It was instinct. She had learned the hard way not to fight back and earned a trip to hospital in the process. Her breath quickened and fear rose into her eyes. Not out of his sleazy tactics or his grins but out of memory. What he was doing to her and where he was going. She was frightened…

"Babe… if you have the goods you should show them off or deliver…" He said mockingly as he leaned into her neck.

Finding her confidence, she pushed him off her and sprinted towards the girl's locker room shutting it firmly and locking it. He banged furiously on the other side of the door shouting abuse and threatening promises.

She stared down at her hands and watched her shaking fingers. She jumped up and grabbed her bag to throw over her shoulder.

_0-0_

_Why… why me… why can't I escape? Everywhere I go… it's not fair… damn it… it's not fair!_

At that moment, when she was walking down the corridor with her head down, she crashed into something solid. She thought she walked into an opened door or something more solid until she heard it grunt. They both fell to the floor then looked at each other one confused one… pissed off?

"Damn it stupid bitch! Watch where ya goin' flat chest!" He yelled angrily. She recognised him instantly. Mugen…

Somehow, the abuse was strangely refreshing as the rest of the day had been filled with abusing. She found a little courage inside and retorted, "Same for you! Idiot!" She snapped angrily

"Pah! Stupid brat! Don't get me riled up!" He threatened making her flinch a little.

"Or you'll what!?"

"That's it!" He walked towards her threateningly until a teacher walked up out of no where and placed a hand on both of their shoulders.

"DETENTION!"

Fuu looked astonished… She had never had a detention before in her life… but if it meant escaping reality… she'd deal with it. This also meant not getting a lift from her step-father and not getting felt up on the way home.

"Damn it! Stupid unattractive bitch!" He yelled at her raising his fist in the air.

She looked up at him and smiled before turning away. He stood dumbfounded by her reaction. No one smiled after getting a good verbal thrashing from him… _Bitch!_

_0-0_

Later on, during the afternoon's lessons, she felt glares piercing into her head. She turned around confused at her 6th sense and noticed Mugen sending death stares her way. She looked directly at him and stuck her tongue out at him.

_DAMN BITCH IS MOCKING ME!_

He started to noticeably growl earning a chalk to the head by their tutor. This simple act made Fuu want to burst out laughing…

He now sent glares at his tutor who winced a bit out of fear and annoyance.

_0-0_

After school, she walked down the corridor until she came across an old dusty-looking room with a little sign on the handle that read 'detention'.

She opened the door to find four boys spread out listening to tunes through their headphones. The teacher at the front of the class was leaning back in his seat… snoring?

She took a seat in the middle of the room and placed her bag on the floor, after signing the sheet at the front desk. The teacher still snored…

After waiting five minutes the door opened intrusively and footsteps bounded down the aisle of chairs and desks until he came to the one next to her.

He sat down ruggedly; legs spread apart, and didn't bother to muffle his sounds. The teacher had now woken up and the other youths in the room had stopped their obnoxious rapping or talking and were watching the dangerous man carefully.

After settling down again, the teacher fell into a deep sleep letting the people in the room continue. She sheepishly looked over to the rough looking man and confirmed her suspicion.

"… Why are you staring at me?" She asked annoyed.

"Bitch…"

"Still mad I see…"

"Che! Don't think I'll let it slip!"

She looked over to him once more and studied his expression. She was a little fearful of him yet not as much as most people.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Get my own back…" He grinned.

"…how…?"

"…" She smiled triumphantly at his silence.

"…stupid bitch…!" He said aggravated. He crossed his arms and looked away. No one had brought out of him a playful, angry, calm, agitated attitude all at once.

"… useless oaf!"

He looked around at her angrily. _Obviously thinks I won't try anything because she's a girl…_

A stubby short man walked through the doors at the back of the room with a small note. He stopped beside Fuu, bent down and handed it to her…

"… A message from your mother…" He said before walking off.

She opened the note and read the letter.

_Fuu,_

_Umanosuke will be there at 5 to pick you up. He decided to stay off work for you today. I have to work till 9 tonight so you two should get to know each other more…_

_He said he can't wait! Have fun guys!_

_Love mother…_

Fuu crumpled the letter angrily and looked up at the time. She was shaking again; and worse yet… he was watching her every move.

Her breathing increased. She hadn't been alone with him that long before and luckily her mother came in before he got the best of her… She was beginning to panic.

He palms became sweaty and she looked around as if trying to find a way out of going home. Her body began to tremble noticeably earning a confused look from the ruffian.

"What's got your panties in a twist…?" He asked raising his eyebrow at her.

"…n-nothing… I'm fine…" She said shakily.

He was confused by her personality change so he continued to push the subject. "You're shaking…" He said grinning at her discomfort, he was now looking at the paper she threw on the desk… he was so curious…

"Am i? Well… it's cold in here…"

"It's a fucking sauna!"

"…"

He reached over and grabbed the piece of paper from her desk. As he pulled it back she grabbed his arm, clutching onto it for life.

"Let go…" He said darkly.

"Give it back!" She said scared.

"…no…" He grinned at her evilly.

He tore his arm away from her making her pull over to him out of her seat. He fell backwards off his chair and she landed square on top.

"Ahh!" She squealed as she fell to the ground.

"Stupid bitch! Get off!" he yelled at her. She stumbled to her feet and looked around embarrassed.

Everyone was laughing at her or staring her up and down. She grabbed her bag and ran out the door. Mugen scratched his head awkwardly and then he laughed. _She forgot her little note…_

He looked down at the note then re-crumpled it boredly. _Jeez all that fuss over nothing… it's just a normal letter…_

He walked out the door after a moment but never threw away the note. He wanted to tease her and see whoever this Umanosuke guy was…

He followed her closely until she came to the front gate. She turned right and walked down the street as fast as she could. She didn't know he was following her; she was just afraid of being picked up and left alone with him…

**Honk**

They both turned towards the source of the noise to notice a silver car stop beside Fuu. She looked terrified and he could see this plainly. A middle aged man was seated in the driver's seat and he stared at her like she was a piece of meat. Mugen needed to know more now… to drive away his curiosity.

"Get in" he called darkly patting the seat.

"Yo girlie!" Mugen shouted hoping to get their attention before they went.

She looked surprised to see him jogging over to her and it only grew when he put an arm around her shoulder and peered into the car.

"Yo…" He said with a grin.

The man looked pissed; he cast a look at Fuu and looked back at the man. "Who might you be?"

"Her lover…" He said staring the man out.

He didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't care… he kept having to remind himself it was out of curiosity and payback.

Mugen didn't know what this man was to her, but he knew jealousy and rage when he seen it. As soon as the word lover escaped his mouth, he saw the man casting dagger at them both. _Are they dating? Why would her mother tell her he was coming…?_

"…lover? Really… well say goodbye… come along Fuu…"

_Fuu huh? Cute…_

Fuu nodded and climbed into the vehicle and fastened her seatbelt. She was terrified now. Mugen took his prying too far… and now she would suffer… She had to think and think fast…

"Later Fuu…" Mugen waved with a smirk.

She cast a look at him which made him feel slightly guilty… she looked horrified… and terrified…

Mugen walked off and he couldn't stop thinking about them. The words from the letter stuck out in his mind… _He said he can't wait…_

_0-0 __**To be continued…**__0-0_

**Hey this is my first Samurai Champloo fiction so be easy. I apologise if the characters appear OOC, but it's appropriate for the plot for them to behave that way. **

**When I wrote this chapter the song I imagined Fuu dancing to was a Shakira song. I have listened to a whole lot of genres of music throughout this fiction, so you can't say I'm biased towards a certain genre.**

**I don't know what rap song I was listening to for Mugen… **

**Please review! This took my Samurai Champloo story virginity :p**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There was a deadly silence in the car and Fuu kept casting nervous looks at him. He was livid.

When they made it back home, Fuu stepped inside the house and put her bag down… She felt hands roughly grab her hips and throw her against the wall. She felt the wind knock out of her and back stiffened in pain.

"Lover! Is that true?! He will not be your lover? You understand!" He yelled walking over to her.

"He isn't my lover… he isn't even my friend! I hate him! He was just saying it to pry…!"

"Is that so?!" The man yelled unleashing his anger out on Fuu.

He kicked her in the ribs and grabbed her collar to lift her to his height. He backhanded her across her face causing her lip to bleed and a red hand mark be left across her face.

"Please! Stop it!" She screamed tears flooding down her eyes.

"He.isn't.your.lover!" He yelled hitting her and roughening her up. He stopped after hearing her phone ringing. She thanked god for the interruption and was released by him. He marched into the kitchen and cupboards could be heard slamming.

"… Hello?" She answered the phone in a shaky voice. She could stop shaking and wanted to break down but she had to keep calm.

_Hey Fuu… you okay? _

"Yeah I'm fine Shino, what's up?"

_You don't sound too good… well I just phoned to tell you Salsa is on tonight… I know you're not good with dates…_

"It is!" She answered gleefully. "I'll be there don't worry! See you soon!"

_Yeah… see you…_

Fuu put the phone down and placed it in her pocket along with some money. She ran upstairs and found a long sleeved top on the clean washing pile. Stuffing it in her bag, she found her expensive make-up box and pushed it into her bag roughly.

"Who?" A man asked angrily as she ran back down the stairs and towards the door.

"Shino, she says salsa is on tonight…"

He sighed loudly… she could tell his plans had been ruined but he had to comply… otherwise people would find it strange for Fuu to miss what she loved the most… They'd get suspicious.

"Get out then…" He answered dangerously turning around and storming back into the kitchen. She grabbed her coat and ran out the door… she knew she looked like shit, but if she went now she could clean her self up in time…

_0-0_

She ran along the path limping as she went when she stopped suddenly pain shot down her back.

She began to cry quietly all the way along the path. When she finally made it to school, she ran towards the school entrance when she felt something grab her arm.

"Ahh!" She whimpered in pain, stumbling forward a bit.

"What's up with you…? _Fuu" _He called mockingly. She tried her best not to turn around. If she did, he'd spread it around school and Jin and Shino would treat her differently as well as her other friends.

"N-nothing Mugen… I have to get going or I'll be late…" She pulled her arm away from him, wondering why he was still in school.

"What's up with your voice, it's all crackly 'n' shit…" He said chuckling.

"N-nothing…" It took all her might to keep her voice still so it didn't tremble but he seen through her act.

He grabbed her wrist and turned her roughly to face him. Before she turned her head and wriggled out of his grasp, he thought he saw blood on her lip and chin. He blinked rapidly to try and clear his vision to get another look but he didn't get that chance.

"What…?" He began to say but she pulled her wrist away and ran inside the building, straight for the girl's changing room.

His heart began to beat rapidly and he felt an enormous amount of guilt swell within him… _If that was blood… does it mean she was hit because of me…?_

_0-0_

She ran into the changing room and rushed into the toilets to look in the mirror. She was a mess; her clothes were dishevelled and her left cheek had a pink mark over it. Dried blood was caked down her chin and ran into her mouth leaving a salty taste. Tears had flown down her cheeks and left little wet dots down her jumper.

Letting the tap run; she dipped her hands into the icy cold water and splashed it over her skin. Once she had washed her tears and blood away, she grabbed the bag and pulled out her long sleeved top, which she forced over her head.

She brushed her hair wildly, pulling tats and knots out of the soft locks until it looked normal. Pulling it back from her face with a hair band; she next pulled out the make-up box and opened it to scan the items inside.

There were creams and little boxed eye shadows lined in a row with lip gloss and blusher in the bottom. She ran the smooth cream over her face taking special care when touching her swollen cheek and burst lip. Next, the foundation was smeared making her skin look one colour and hiding the pink damaged cheek. Once she applied a colour to her lips she ran a thin, shimmering gloss over the top making them pucker and shine.

As if she forgot the day's events, she felt the urge to experiment with her untouched make up and see what she would look like. She ran brown, neutral colours over her eye lids and feathered her eye lashes with a black coat of mascara.

She looked stunned when she looked back at herself; like a whole different person. But her attention was drawn from the door of the changing room open. She pushed her things back into her bag and walked out of the toilets to greet whoever was there. She thought it might be someone from the salsa class but was surprised to see Mugen standing staring confused at her.

_What the hell? _He thought. Standing before him was a beautiful girl with long lashes and shimmering lips… lips which he couldn't stop looking at… he wanted to taste them…

"What the hell are _you _doing in here?!" She yelled at him.

_Wait! That's Fuu?! Whoa… Actually… yes I can see it… I thought she was covered in blood…! Must be my imagination…_

"I thought I saw…" She looked up at him with a confused look in her eyes. "…nothing…"

He turned around and walked out of the door, thoughts swirling in his mind. He was so sure she was bleeding and was astonished to see her standing there… wearing make-up!

_She actually looked cute… what AM I saying… stupid flat chested bitch!_

He walked away in a mood… although he wasn't so sure why he was behaving that way…

_0-0_

_Why did he come in here! He must have seen me bleeding… damn I thought I hid it well… I thought I looked away before he seen me… Oh well, the make-up made him confused… he might forget it…_

She clutched her chest and held onto it hopelessly, her heart was pounding when he came in and when he did, he looked surprised. He was staring at her lips…

She ran back to the mirror to check if they were bleeding… _Why was he staring at my lips if they aren't bleeding…? Jeez that had me worried… _

_0-0_

"Fuu… you don't look so good…" Shino called over to Fuu, as she swung her arms around delicately.

"I'm fine…" She lied. Truthfully, she had worried written all over her face. She was worried in case Mugen had seen her beat up; she was worried in case her lip began to bleed; she was worried in case the make-up wore off and she was worried in case people noticed her acting differently…

Just then as she turned to spin, she felt pain shoot down her back. She fell to the floor clutching her arms around the source of pain.

"Fuu!" Shino yelled crouching down beside her. "What's wrong!?"

"My back… I… fell down the stairs when you called… yeah… that's why I sounded funny…" She began to laugh nervously.

"Why didn't you say Fuu? You're in no condition to dance!" Shino yelled at her, supporting her shoulders to lift her off the ground.

The whole class had stopped now breathing heavily and looking down at the girl. They looked annoyed at having been interrupted, but they were still looking worried for her sake.

Shino carried her hobbling form into the changing rooms and sat her down on the bench. "Fuu… what's wrong with you…?"

Fuu looked up, wincing at Shino. "What? I told you… my bac-"

"Tell me the truth!" Shino said almost crying.

"I…told you…"

"You changed… you don't wear your pretty tops, you never wear make up… except today… you're always 'falling down stairs' or 'walking into walls'... we know you're a klutz but your not that bad…"

"…what are you saying? I told you already… I am a klutz… I…"

"What's happening to you… please just tell me… you can trust me Fuu?"

"I know I can…" Fuu looked away holding a blank expression on her face. "I'll be more careful… Shino…"

Shino sighed loudly, after wiping her eyes. She felt betrayed, untrustworthy. Why wasn't Fuu telling her best friends anything… did she even think of them as friends?

Shino stood up and walked back to the gymnasium doors. She paused just before walking through and then turned to look at Fuu.

"You should go home… you're not well enough to dance…" She said with a crackly voice. Fuu felt like she could burst into tears. She knew that Shino was looking at her differently. She could see her sadness reflected in her dark eyes.

She stood up after feeling better and grabbed her things.

_0-0_

She carried on walking through the dark hallways and then out the front doors of the school. She hadn't noticed that the gang, who usually hung around to whistle at the girls, had arrived earlier and were watching her.

Mugen was amongst the twenty or so males who stood watching her limp out of the building. His eyes in specific were watching her, looking for any sign of abnormality. Of course, he had seen her walking strangely to which was commented on by his friends.

"What's the matter babe? Was he too rough on ya?" One lad yelled loudly earning some laughter.

She turned around now noticing their presence and gave them a dirty look, only they noticed her made up face and how pretty she looked, which made them more prone to tease her or reach for her.

A few of them walked over to her and followed her across the yard until she reached the main gates of the school. She turned around to yell at them.

"Leave me alone assholes!" She yelled angrily.

"Oo, a feisty one here…" on of the lad's yelled making them all snicker.

Fuu pulled a face but her natural reactions kicked in when one of the lads put their arm around her shoulder and pulled her next to him.

"Come on lass… we could go have a fun time…" He jeered.

She had frozen up by now and couldn't react to his actions. He felt her muscles tense and her heart resonate throughout her body.

"Calm down girl… we don't bite… hard…" She winced.

One of them got impatient and tore her away from the other to lift her up. He caught her in his arms bridal style and lifted her up to show her to the group who cheered and chanted.

"Nice one!"

"Got her!"

"Yuko! Yuko!"

Fuu was frightened by now, but she knew she had to use her voice. Otherwise she wouldn't escape the sexual harassment wherever she went.

"S-stop it! Let me go!" She yelled kicking her legs.

They all started to laugh at her struggles until a hand was firmly placed on the man's arm. All the gang immediately shut up and watched the scene before them.

Mugen had stepped in. He didn't know why, he just felt angry when they grabbed her so he moved quickly and stopped him from throwing her around. Next, he placed his arms under Fuu and snatched her away from Yuko.

He realised his gang would start to doubt him or think weird things about him and the girl, so he decided to speak up so they'd think he was still Mugen.

"This ones mine…" He snickered looking at Yuko, whose face broke out into a grin.

It was a widely known fact that they hung around to pick up the fine dancers to have there way with them, unless they had a ride waiting for them. Mugen was, obviously, aware of this fact having picked up a few his self.

Most of the women hoped to get his attention the most, seen as though he was the most looked up to in the gang and his rouged looks made him quite dangerous looking and handsome.

He turned around with Fuu in his hands and walked out the gates with the gang hooting and cheering him on. Fuu looked up at him confused. His grin had left him since he turned the corner and then he put her down.

"M-Mugen?" She asked a little scared of his intentions.

"Don't worry… I ain't planning on raping ya… Your flat chest does nothing for me!" He said grinning.

"I don't have a flat chest! My clothes make me supple!" She yelled at him. Realization dawned on her. She had spent so long in covering up so this wouldn't happen but she was openly admitting she did have a chest and to Mugen.

"Why wear stupid jumpers then?" He retorted.

They walked into an area surrounded by street lamps and houses with big gardens. She wasn't far away from home now… She began to worry. It was still early and her mother didn't come in until a few hours time. She didn't feel like letting _him _have his way with her any time soon… or ever for that matter

She had to quickly cover the fact up in case h grew suspicious. "No… you're right I don't have a chest…" She said stiffly.

He looked down at her slouching form. She figured if she slouched, her curves wouldn't show through the baggy top, as well as her bruises.

Suddenly, he pinned her wrists above her head with one of his against the garden gate they were walking past, and ran his hand over her breasts. She gasped and froze again. She began to tremble and her eyes glazed over with fear.

He felt her shaking but he couldn't help checking her out to see why her decision suddenly changed. He confirmed his suspicion. Her breasts were quite big, bigger than any average girl at their school, yet not too big. Why did she cover them up?

He took her chin with his hand and lifted her head to look him in the eye. He saw fear, she was scared of him… and for some reason; that made him a little angry and upset. He started to murmur something, looking entranced.

"…stop…please…don't…please stop… please… don't do it…"

He pulled away thinking of a way to get her to snap out of it. "Dont do what?"

She was silent…

"Jeez relax… I was only wanting to know why you changed your mind so quickly… but I guess that means I'll have to come up with a different insult for ya now…" He said walking away with his hands on his head in a cocky manner.

Her eyes followed him, and then relaxed again knowing he didn't have that thought in mind. "Pervert!" She yelled at him.

"Yeah whatever… hurry up or I won't walk ya home…" He said stopping and glancing behind him.

She looked shocked. _Mugen? King of popularity. Ladies man. Womanizing pervert. Asshole… Wants to walk __me__ home?!_

She caught up to him and walked beside him. _Maybe he does expect something out of me…_

"I… don't want to go home yet… you don't have to…" She said quickly looking away.

"Fine… where ya wanna go?"

"…"

"Fine… then I'll choose…"

"Mugen? Why are you doing this?" she asked stopping. It was his fault she got beat… yet she didn't blame him… she couldn't find it in her to blame him…

"Doing what?" He asked turning around and stopping with her.

"This… walking me home? Taking me somewhere…" she looked a little angry.

"Do I need a reason? Maybe I jus' wanna." He said raising a brow at her.

"You must have a reason… I… I won't have sex with you!" She yelled turning around and walking back the way they came.

"Whoa! Wait!" He yelled running after her. "Like I said… I don't need a reason… Who said I wanted sex?!"

"Then why?!"

"I just wanna! Jeez woman…"

She stopped but didn't turn to look at him. "Fine… then I wanna go to the park…" She said as she looked up and continued to walk.

He didn't say anything, yet made his feet stomp a little so she knew he was still there.

_0-0_

When they made it to the park, there was a street lamp lit near the entrance, but the one at the back of the park was blinking on and off. The park itself was desolate, and the wind occasionally blew the swings back and forward.

They walked over to the swings and sat down on them. Fuu grabbed a hold of the chains on both sides and swung back and forth a little bit, letting her loose hair blow forwards over face. Mugen sat awkwardly not knowing what to do. He hadn't just sat with a girl before or even walked her home. He normally didn't care or woke up and found she had left.

He glanced over at her silence and decided to swing madly on the swing to avoid the awkwardness. The wind made her hair blow more and she noticed movement out the corner of her eyes. She looked up and watched him swinging highly backwards and forwards standing up as he went.

Mugen heard laughter as he went past Fuu so he turned back to see if she was watching him. Just as he flew past her; her hair blew backwards showing her face. She was smiling and laughing loudly at him, tears forming in the corner of her eyes, making Mugen feel like he accomplished something.

"Ya gonna laugh or join me?" He said competitively. "Come on!"

She looked up at him smiling still and stood up on her swing as it rocked back and forth. Eventually her swing was going quite high in the air, yet not as high as his.

She looked over to him grinning and watched as he jumped off the swing into the sand pit. He laughed loudly then looked over to her grinning. "Your turn…" He laughed.

He sat up on his elbows and watched her. "…but I can't jump that far…" She said sheepishly, still swinging forwards and backwards.

"What? You're not going all chicken on me now? Ya never know 'til ya try…!" He said now standing up.

She bit her lip nervously and when she swung forward she jumped off the swing. She looked down to where she was going to land and noticed she hadn't quite made the sand pit, in fact just in front of it if her mental calculations were correct.

She closed her eyes tightly and held her arms out in front of her. Her eyes opened widely after a moment to see that she hadn't made that contact with the tarred floor. In fact she was lying on something firm, yet softer than the ground.

He had rushed over in front of her before she landed and grabbed her falling backwards into the pit again. They were both laughing loudly now until Fuu stopped and looked up at him embarrassed.

He looked down at his chest to notice she was lying on top of him, looking up with a flushed face. He had never had such a childish time, playing on swings like some sort of five year old, but he found it so hilarious that he didn't notice the compromising position they landed in.

Fuu leaned up off his chest and brought her knees either side of him until she was straddling him. He just carried on watching her until she rolled off him onto her back looking slightly flushed.

She looked up to the sky and watched for anything interesting. He didn't find it as interesting as her so he just watched her, rolling onto his side to face her. The moon reflected her face perfectly, and then he noticed something running down her lip.

"You're bleeding…" He said blankly watching her. She shot up into a sitting position and wiped her chin and lip to find blood. Her lip gloss had worn off and when she landed on Mugen her lip had re-opened.

"I… must have knocked it…" She said hoping he'd believe her.

He grunted mindlessly, making her calm down. They sat there staring at the sky for what seemed like hours; occasionally glancing at each other with a grin or smiling secretly. Fuu held her arm out in front of her in an attempt to connect the stars but shot to her feet in a flash. She had seen the time when she held her arm out and it had been hours…

"I… should get going now…" She said standing up and sucking her lip where it bled. His eyes followed her across the park slyly.

"Later…" He said watching her. She turned around and looked him in the eye.

"Yeah…" She smiled sweetly. "Thanks… Mugen…" With that, she turned around and walked down the winding path out of sight.

_Damn that was fun… _He thought grinning. _Wait a minute… jeez its Fuu… _

He stood up and stretched off letting his back twist and crack. He started to jump up and down on the spot and punch the air like a boxer, until he heard yells from the nearby house.

"Will you kids go to bed!? It's almost ten at night!" He yelled.

"Che, whatever…" Mugen said walking away. "Wait a minute… ten? Shit Fuu!"

_0-0_

_Wow, who thought Mugen would be so… nice, understanding… _She felt a blush creep up on her face. _Jeez Fuu no falling for him! Men are all bad news!_

She kept walking until she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around with a smile expecting to see Mugen, but froze when she seen two tall, muscular men wearing baggy pants and vest tops. They had knifes attached to their belts and weren't slowing down.

They grabbed her arms and threw her against a brick wall. The air was knocked out of her from the contact and she felt the tip of a blade being held against her neck. Suddenly, Mugen jumped around the corner and stuck his blade into one of the men's stomach making him stumble backwards. Fuu looked shocked that Mugen came to save her yet again but more surprised to see him wielding a long white katana like a professional. He swung and jumped around to avoid being hit by the other man until finally; he slashed the sword against the man's chest.

The two men ran away looking pretty beat up leaving Mugen spitting at the floor and Fuu froze to the spot. She looked over to him wide eyed. Nothing like that had ever happened to her before, being threatened about nothing.

"You okay?" He asked blankly, sheathing his sword.

She nodded stiffly and felt herself drifting towards him. She grabbed his shirt and pulled her self into him clutching him desperately. He stood there unsurely looking down at the young girl clinging sacredly to him.

"Erm…" He felt pretty awkward. He hadn't just hugged a girl before without expecting sex afterwards.

"Thank you…" She whispered. He simply patted her head like a dog making her laugh. _Obviously this hasn't happened to him before…_

"Who were they?" She asked pulling away and straightening out her clothes.

"They're part of a pretty dangerous gang around here… called Shogunate…" He said calmly.

"Oh… where'd you get that from?" She asked pointing at his blade.

"Grabbed it from home before I came… They usually hang around the area this time at night. We think their boss lives nearby or something…"

"Oh? Do they not get on with Ryukyu?" She asked referring to Mugen's own gang. Mugen wasn't the leader of the gang but was pretty well respected for his fighting and womanizing skills.

"Nope, in fact they are so eager to start some sort of war against us…" He said with a bored tone. She got a little irritated with his uncaring tone like the topic meant nothing.

"Jeez… I can see why you're so laid back… I mean it's just a war right?" She said sarcastically. She turned around and waved her hand to walk away.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Home, my… step-father will kill me…" She said hesitantly. She had turned around to see if he noticed but he stood confused. "You know the guy you met earlier?"

"Oh he's your dad?" He said scratching his head.

"What did you think he was!?" She yelled at him with her hands on her hips.

"Lover… boyfriend… your betrothed…" He said with a smirk. He noticed her angry expression and soon regretted his words. He was already expecting something was going on between them.

"_No… he's not!" _She said sourly turning around and walking home.

Mugen stood confused and then turned around strutting to his apartment. He lived alone, and unexpectedly close to Fuu, since he didn't know his parents and was given the apartment as gratitude for saving the leader of Ryukyu; the main reason he was respected which not many knew of…

_0-0 __**To be continued… **__0-0_

**Hey, this is the update. I have actually written most of this story so far except the ending. So I will update this a chapter per night, maybe two… if I feel I like it :P**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Fuu crept through the front door hoping her mother would be back by now. She should have been back an hour ago meaning she was safe. She made it to the bottom of the stairs when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello darling… how was your day? Mum missed you!" She said hugging her from behind.

"Hi…" She was cut off by the hug sending pain down her back.

"Are you okay? You flinched…"

"I… fell before… sorry…" She said quietly.

Her mother grimaced and headed for the kitchen. "I'll get you a heat pack and it should be better by the morning."

"Thanks mother…" She said waiting by the stairs. When her mother returned, she lifted her jumper to show the area she was hurt.

"…Fuu!" Her mother yelped looking at the huge bruise across her back.

"Yeah… I fell pretty roughly…" She said. She knew, of course, she'd get a bad reminder.

Her mother placed the pack on her back and sent her off upstairs to rest.

_Jeez, today has been crazy… _She felt tears stinging her eyes. _Damn it… not again… _She whimpered.

She turned on her other side wincing and closed her tear filled eyes, nodding off into a silent slumber.

_0-0_

"Mugen, my boy!" The man called joyously, "I'll be just a second…" He said pointing to the phone in his hand. The man was behind a large oak desk which held several files and a computer. He was a stubby, short man with a pot belly. The closest thing Mugen had to a father.

He walked in the room stubbornly and sat down on the couch with his hands behind his head.

"…yes honey… I know… I'll be back soon, but Mugen is visiting… yes… yes I'll tell him… aha… okay… bye love…" The man said putting the phone down.

"Mugen! The wife asks about your health…" He said laughing a little.

Mugen grinned, "I'm good; tell her I asked the same…"

"Will do… what brings you here lad…?" He was now sitting down next to Mugen smoking a cigar.

"I attacked two Shogunates before… they were… attacking a girl…"

The man's eyebrow rose at this. "Wouldn't happen to be a girl you knew now?"

"… well… yeah… I mean she's in my class…" He said uncomfortably.

"Oh? Well don't go breakin' her heart boy!" He said with a grin. Mugen grinned too at this comment. "Where about were they?"

"Same area, only a little closer to edge of the housing estate…"

"Damn, we're so close to finding where they live…" The man said rubbing his temple, a trick Mugen had picked up since they met.

Mugen had saved the man when he was nine. He was walking the streets helplessly looking for food, money and shelter when the man had been pushed against the alley wall. He was being threatened by a shorter man with a knife when Mugen jumped on his back and bit his ear sending him crashing into the opposite wall. All in all, he bought the man enough time to pull out his own knife and stab the man.

Ever since that day, they took in the wondering boy as their own.

"You did good boy!" He said patting his back. "Look after that girl… they don't attack for any reason…" He said standing up.

_Great… I gotta look after her… _Mugen thought.

"Yeah, well I gotta go now so… later…" Mugen said standing up.

"Right my lad… I'll see you later then… stop by any time!" The man said grinning.

_0-0_

When Fuu woke up the next day, she felt incredibly stiff. She pulled her self up and dressed before heading towards the bathroom. She was shocked to see a huge bruise on her face, visible for the world to notice.

Fifteen minutes later she emerged from her room perfectly covered in clothes and make-up. She dreaded having to wear the make-up from the attention, but it was necessary. The only thing bad about today was that she couldn't perfectly hid the dark shade on her face, leaving a slight blue tint to her cheek, which people would definitely question.

She ran out the house yelling her goodbyes, today was looking good already since she hadn't had contact with her 'father'.

She was walking along minding her own business when she felt a presence beside her. She jumped and looked up to see who was there to notice Mugen.

"M-Mugen? DON'T SNEAK UP ON ME LIKE THAT!" She yelled at him.

"Jeez woman… it's too early for shouting!" He whined cleaning his ear out with his pinky. She took this time to examine his clothing.

He wore long, baggy, black combat pants and a plain red t-shirt. He still had stubble on his chin and his wild hair hung all over the place. However, he seemed to have a bag on him today. Very un-Mugen like…

"What's with the bag?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? I'm going to school…" He said irritated, hiding the fact there was a weapon inside for _her _protection.

"You never normally have a bag in school…"

"You've been stalking me?" He asked with a smirk.

"W-What!? No…!" She said embarrassed. "I just didn't think you'd have a bag…"

"Oh… because I don't give a damn about school? Well… Its basket ball today…" He said with a grin, reading her mind.

She sighed loudly and laughed, looking up at him. That was when he noticed her cheek and its light blue tint, which he tried to look away from but found himself staring at it.

When they made it to school Shino came walking down the path to meet her and stopped shocked to see Mugen with her, talking like they knew each other for years.

"…hey Fuu…?" She said with questioning eyes.

"Hi…" She said sadly. She remembered Shino's eyes yesterday and how they looked so hurt and betrayed. She couldn't face her right now… and secretly wished her walk with Mugen lasted a little longer.

Where Mugen would normally be whistling at her or trying his moves on Shino, he simply carried on walking and staying with Fuu. He even shocked himself with his moves; but he felt compelled to stay with her and strangely, seeing Shino didn't do anything for him this morning.

They carried on walking, except now they were in complete silence. Shino and Fuu both looked to the ground and Mugen looked over between the two, making matters more obvious and worse. Fuu stood harshly on his foot for him to stop his intrusive stares and then shot him a look.

"Ow bitch!" He yelled at her. Any other day everyone would have expected him to pick her up by the scruff of her neck and threaten her. Yet he did neither, just shot her a look in return.

Once they made it to the steps, Mugen turned to look at the small group he hung with. They were shooting him strange looks so he decided to grin at them and hold his thumb up in victory.

Cheers alerted the other girls in the yard as well as Fuu and Shino. Mugen grabbed Fuu by the shoulders and pulled her to his chest still grinning at his mates.

"Woo Mugen!"

"Mugen got layed!"

"Bet you broke her, huh Mugen?!"

They all cheered and chanted. Fuu realised that Mugen made it out that he had slept with her the previous night when he stopped his other comrades from almost raping her.

"I did NOT sleep with him!" She yelled breaking their contact looking quite embarrassed.

"Come on Fuu! Don't be so shy about it!" He said loudly before crouching down to her ear level and whispering, "The point of me taking you away last night was so they thought that and left you alone… work with me here…! I don't want them thinking I've gone sloppy 'cause I walked ya home and to the park…"

She pulled away and grinned evilly at him, "You did do those things, so you must've gotten sloppy…" She said staring him out. "I did not sleep with this man last night, he…!"

Just then, Mugen grabbed her mouth with his hand and let a nervous laugh escape… "Heh heh… shy…"

She bit his hand and stomped off with Shino following her.

_Damn bitch, if she tells anyone we didn't, they'll think I'm a sap! 'Mugen couldn't even lay someone like Fuu!' Che… bitch… plus they'll be pissed that they didn't get to if I didn't want to…_

He walked over to his friends who patted him on the back and whispered vulgar questions at him. He turned around and stared at the entrance she disappeared through and let a growl escape his throat. _Bitch…_

_0-0_

"…Fuu? Why was Mugen walking to school with you…?" Shino asked, trying not to make it seem like Fuu was nothing compared to him.

"…we bumped into each other this morning and ended up walking together…" she replied with an unsatisfied voice.

"… Why?" Shino asked. "He doesn't just talk to any person for no reason…"

"…oh, well he helped me out last night when I went home…" She said, not wanting to go into details.

"…Fuu, Mugen is… well… he doesn't care about the consequences for sleeping with people… and he… probably sleeps with a good few women a week… he…"

"Shino… thanks but… it's not like that…" Fuu answered in a whisper.

"… So did you really sleep with him…?" Shino asked with a playful voice.

"NO WAY!" She yelled turning bright red. Shino gasped after the comment. "I didn't… really…"

"Not that Fuu… your cheek… what happened?" She asked with her worried expression. "Did… did Mu-…"

"No! Really… he didn't. It's just… nothing… I'm fine…" She smiled weakly.

At that moment, Jin walked over to them casually and placed his arm around Shino's shoulder.

"Fuu… please tell us…" Shino whimpered.

"What happened to your cheek?" Jin asked blankly.

"It's nothing… really…" Fuu said walking into the classroom and sitting down.

Jin and Shino followed sitting in their designated seats but turning in them to face Fuu. She looked down at her book, pretending to be interested in it so she would avoid their stares.

"Alright class… calm down, face the front… now listen for your name…" The teacher shouted walking to the front of the now silenced class.

"Yatsuha?"

"Yes!"

"Sasaki?"

No answer.

"Sasaki? Has anyone seen that pyromaniac?" He called agitatedly.

No answer. The teacher sighed loudly.

"Oniwakamaru?"

A small grunt could be heard from the back of the class, followed by harsh comments from the men in the class saying 'freak' or 'maniac' under their breath.

"Osuzu?"

"…yes sir…" A girl at the front answered sheepishly.

"Shino?"

"Here"

"Rikiei?"

"Yeah"

"Moronobu?"

"Present…" A man near Fuu answered scribbling drawings into a sketch book.

"Fuu?"

No answer. Jin and Shino turned to look at her day dreaming out of the window. Suddenly, Mugen burst through the door and sat rudely near the back of the class. The teacher gave him a firm look and looked back at Fuu.

"Miss Kasumi?!" He yelled making Fuu jump and look to the front with an upright posture.

"Y-yes?"

"Stop day dreaming girl and answer your name for once!" He yelled breaking the stick of chalk in his hands.

"Yeah Fuu…" Mugen commented grinning at her questioning look. "Stop day dreaming about me…!"

"AS IF!" She yelled in retaliation making him snicker.

"Kasumi Fuu! How much longer must you hold my lesson?" He yelled throwing half of his chalk at her head.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" She said sheepishly, bowing in her seat.

"Hotaru?"

"Here sir…" She said seductively eyeing him up.

Several comments followed her such as 'slut' or 'whore' making her give the men she probably had slept with, dirty looks.

The teacher coughed and tugged at his tie uncomfortably.

"Yosaku?"

"Here…"

"Shinsuke?"

"Yeah…"

Fuu glanced over at the sexual harasser and gave him a filthy look, which Mugen, who had been watching her, caught. He followed her eyes and seen Shinsuke blowing a kiss to her mockingly. _Che, Bastard…_

Mugen was pissed at him for no reason except for the fact Fuu was…

"Mugen?"

He grunted audible enough for the man to mark him in, although the whole class heard Fuu's comment.

"…jerk…"

Mugen looked back to her and grinned at her acknowledgement, even if he wanted to annoy her for that comment.

"Fuu! Detention!" The teacher shouted at her.

Mugen laughed at this as she sunk her head to the table in defeat with crocodile tears flooding her eyes.

_0-0_

After the bell had sounded for the end of the day, Fuu stood up to make her way to detention when she was stopped by a tap on the shoulder.

"Miss Kasumi, I have a proposal for you…" Moronobu asked folding his sketch pad up. "Would you pose for a portrait for me… you have a fair complexion and would look beautiful…"

Fuu blushed and shook her head apologetically. She walked towards the door when she heard a conversation behind her.

"Mugen, I heard you didn't come to detention last night…"

"Shit, I didn't sign that sheet thing…" He said annoyed.

"Well, I'm not falling for that one…"

"Ask anyone there… they seen me!"

"Fine I will… but not one of your followers. Fuu?"

_Shit_

She turned around at hearing her name.

"Did Mugen turn up to detention last night?" He asked sweetly.

"Mugen?" She looked over to him and took in the pleading eyes.

"No… I didn't see him there…" She grinned evilly at him once the teacher looked back over to him.

"You'll have to appear tonight then Mugen… you too Fuu!" He said walking away with a grin.

"Bitch…"

"I'm sorry… my tongue slipped…" She smirked and turned around.

"I think you just want me to hang around with you tonight…" He said with a playful hint in his voice.

At this point, Fuu was glad she had her back turned, because her eyes flew open and her cheeks started to blush a deep red colour.

"I'll let you keep dreaming…" She said, proud of her come back, as she left the room and a very confused Mugen.

"Mugen… hey…" A girl said tapping him on the shoulder.

"Hey…" he said uncaringly.

"Erm… do… do you want to go to… the club on Saturday?" She asked nervously.

"Huh?" He turned around now to find Yatsuha batting her eyelashes at him. Again, he didn't find this as enticing as usual; rather… he found it empty…

"The club, Saturday, you, me…" She said a little more confident that she had his attention.

"Whatever…" He said not paying attention as he walked out the room, leaving Yatsuha feeling on top of the world.

_0-0_

"Hey wait!" He yelled following her down the corridor.

She didn't stop but a smile now played upon her lips. It felt so weird having the most popular guy in school follow you and shout for your attention. It was making her big headed enough to argue with him get to know him and even hurt him if he's annoying.

"Jeez…" He said finally when he caught up to her. She paid him no attention, making him pout at her.

When they made it to the room he opened the door and let it go in her face with a snicker. She caught it in front of her before it hit her and shot him an agitated look. With a cocky attitude, he walked over to his seat and sat down obnoxiously.

She grinned and walked over to the sign in book he had ignored. She signed her name and wrote something else underneath before sitting down in her seat with a smile.

Once again the teacher was fast asleep at the front of the class, letting Fuu and Mugen talk freely, considering they were the only ones there that day.

Or so they thought…

Yatsuha walked into the room and purposely didn't sign the sheet; apparently she had been following Mugen and thought she could sneak into detention to be with him. She shot filthy looks into Fuu's head when she seen her talking to Mugen so casually.

"Learn your place Fuu!" She called mockingly pulling a seat between her a Mugen so she was sitting in the middle of the aisle of chairs.

"…my place…?" She asked confused.

Yatsuha shot her a look, "Stop playing innocent, I mean what gives you the right to speak to Mugen…?" She said like a snob.

"Oh…" Fuu was silenced by this. Mugen watched her waiting for a snappy come back so she could continue telling him about Jin. "…I… guess your right…"

Mugen's eyes widened. He wanted nothing to do with the slut who hung to his arm. He wanted Fuu to keep talking to him. She made him feel normal… she was his breath of fresh air… Like no one he had ever met before…

"Come on Mugen, he wont know you've left… come back to… my place for a while…" She said running her finger in circles on his chest.

Fuu suddenly felt like a third wheel. She watched out the corner of her eye at her seductive movements on his chest and envied her. She was so beautiful, and full of confidence Fuu could only dream about. Her chest was on display and she wore a short skirt which revealed her long slender legs. Compared to her Fuu looked like a tramp in her baggy clothing.

She decided to ignore the woman's endless rants to him about her clothes, bust or how she was whistled at by a bunch of guys. Fuu felt stupid by now; part of the reason for dropping Mugen into detention was so she could talk to him, aside from the getting him back part. It was the only chance she got… after all… they are complete opposites.

She suddenly felt like a little girl with a crush on the popular guy at school who didn't care to look at her twice. Wait… she was… At first she denied liking Mugen that way, but it was just making her sadden so she admitted it to herself the night before… She like Mugen…

She sulked and leaned on her open palm hoping that the hour would go by fast.

Unknowingly to her, Mugen wasn't paying any attention to Yatsuha. He was staring right at her. He stopped listening to Yatsuha the moment she said Fuu was unworthy. He felt like shit. Like he should say something, but then people would treat him differently.

Finally the bell went and Fuu stood up immediately and walked to the back of the room leaving without a word of goodbye.

"Uh… finally she went… come on… let's go somewhere private…" she winked at Mugen.

He felt all his rage building up inside him, "Leave me alone… stupid slut…"

Yatsuha looked stunned. She just sat there blankly as he stood up and left her.

He was running down the corridors but he couldn't find her anywhere. She couldn't have left school that fast so she must be still here somewhere… avoiding him…

_0-0_

The moment she left the room she walked to the gym to let out some anger, sadness and jealousy the only way she knew how. Through dance…

She threw her bags on the cold gym floor and put her CD in the slot. This time she was going to dance to something more… angry. A song she thought reflected her feelings quite well at this moment in time…

She walked to the middle of the floor and started to use her well learnt ballet moves to kick and balance or spin continuously and stamp her feet wildly.

_0-0_

Mugen heard harsh music flowing through the corridors and found himself drawn to the gymnasium. He walked through the boy's locker room and into the gym where he quietly crept over to one of the benches to watch Fuu dancing wildly across the floor. He was amazed by her agility and stamina as she continued to spin and leap. What caught his eye and made him breathless however was the moment she sat on her bum, she leaned backwards to place her hands beside her head and pull up into a backwards cartwheel.

It wasn't the fact that she could do the move, or looked beautiful when she did it. It was when her top fell to her shoulders; it revealed a hideous black bruise across her delicate skin.

Luckily, the next moment the song had finished leaving Fuu panting and looking upset. He seen her eyes cast downwards before bolting upright to look at him.

"M-Mugen!? How… how long have you…"

He walked over to her angrily and pulled her top up to feel her bruise and make her wince. "Long enough…"

"Mugen! Stop it!" She yelled pulling away from him.

"How'd you get that bruise?"

"Why do you care?!" She screamed at him pulling away and grabbing her coat. She pulled her bag over her head once she zipped her coat up.

He couldn't say anything to this. He didn't know why he cared… he just did. He felt sick when he seen the mark and the bruise. Even the way she freezes when someone tries to feel her up. Her eyes just… glaze over…with fear.

"Wait! Stop!" He yelled as she headed towards the door.

"Why?!" She said turning on her heel to look him in the eye. "Why are you bothering me? Why are you walking me places? Why are you saving me? Why are you questioning my personal life…?" She was getting worked up and she could feel tears stinging her eyes.

"…"

"WHY ARE YOU EVEN TALKING TO _ME?! _You didn't even know my name two days ago!_" _She yelled finally, walking out the door, leaving Mugen standing in shock. He had never been in that position before… when he seen the single tear running down her bruised cheek he felt his heart sting… it made him feel sick…he just wanted to hold her.

_0-0 __**To be continued… **__0-0_

**The song and artist which influenced the song she dances to in this chapter was Avril Lavigne – Unwanted. If you listen to it and imagine her dancing to it, it really builds the scene in your mind. Well, it did for me…**

**Review's please! I live off reviews and read every single one of 'em! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Her tears ran freely now as she walked home. She didn't know why she yelled at him. But she had been so upset, that she let her anger out on the nearest victim… him.

She didn't know where she was going… it didn't matter… she just wanted to go somewhere. Only, the place she opened her eyes to find… was the park. _Hah… the irony…_

She walked over to the swing and sat down, gently shifting her weight so she could swing. It was getting darker by now, but Fuu's parents didn't come in until another hour or two, so they wouldn't know she wasn't in yet.

Eventually, she was swinging highly, trying to smile and forget about things; when she stood up and jumped towards the sandpit. This time, she managed to land in the sand on her knees. She stayed like that for a while, letting her tears mix into the sand until she stood up and rubbed at them.

She walked away from the park and headed home her mother would be in soon…

_0-0_

Mugen had been following her, silently so as not to alert her. He hid in the distance and watched her swinging to and thro until she jumped and made the sand pit. He found himself grinning at this, remembering the previous night and how fun it was to just sit and talk to her or laugh about nothing. Then his grin vanished and a stern look replaced his features. She was trembling, her shoulders jumping up and down, and although he couldn't see them… he knew she was letting her tears flow freely.

_I never thought I wasn't allowed to talk to certain people… Che I didn't used to give a shit and don't now! I talk to who I like! _He thought to himself, trying to regain some of his casual thoughts.

He watched her walking towards him and he ran silently away into the night… he'll talk with her tomorrow…

_0-0_

When Fuu got in she let the door slam, not wanting to shout her presence and instead letting the door do the work.

She had stayed out a little longer than expected, arriving after her mother, whose car was parked outside.

"Hey sweetie… where have you been?" She asked with her I-was-so-worried look.

"Oh, just taking a walk…" She replied climbing the stairs to her room. Her mother followed her wanting to spend time with her and hopefully receive an explanation to the day's events that had her so upset.

When Fuu made it to her room she sat on the bed after taking her coat and bag off. As expected her mother came in and jumped on her bed making her bob up and down and causing her to smile. She always did the right things to make Fuu smile… except marry that man…

"Hey Hun… what happened?" She asked facing Fuu on her bed.

"… Do you have to be popular… to talk to someone popular…?" She asked her mother. Her tears had now dried up and couldn't fall any longer.

"Oh… is it boy troubles…?" Her mother asked nudging her knee.

"I… suppose it is…"

"Tell me everything…" She said.

Fuu explained the detentions, handily missing out the part about why she ran into him, and what Yatsuha had said. She explained about how he saved her from his gang, but missed out the attack of the Shogunates. She even explained how Mugen walked her home…

"Oh… but he sounds lovely…" Fuu scoffed at this. Lovely wasn't a word used to describe him; thoughtful… that was a little better…

"He isn't what I expected… and I yelled at him and he probably won't speak to me again… or even look at me…" Fuu said sadly.

"Let me see… nope…" He mother said keeping a finger to her chin. "Hmm… nope… I don't ever recall there being a rule where you guys can't talk… and this girl doesn't sound too nice herself… Think of it like this… only nice people can talk to each other… not popular… so that rules her out and you guys could carry on talking…"

Fuu looked up at her mother shocked. She was right… she always said the right things…

Fuu jumped at her mother and hugged her tightly. "Thanks mother…" She said into her shoulder.

Her mother stood up and headed out the room giving Fuu another smile.

What Fuu didn't know… was that her father had been listening outside the door…

_0-0_

That night, Fuu woke up to the sound of arguments and talking outside her window. She looked out the window sneakily and seen her step-father and two men. She couldn't tell what they looked like as it was quite dark but she recognised her father's voice.

"…I want you to find him and kill him! I don't care for excuses and make sure she isn't with him when you do it! I'll pay you once he's dead!" His voice echoed. Fuu was shocked to hear him saying those words and to find him yelling at two taller more muscular men.

She pulled back the covers after they left and tried to sleep, but she was even more scared of him now… Why was he making deals to kill someone to two rough looking men?

_0-0_

The next morning went by pretty normal. She managed to crawl out of bed, hide her bruises and dress without alerting anyone. She ran to the door and down the path. She had been lucky for the lack of contact with her step-father for the last two days.

She was skipping slightly, happy about her mother's advice as she walked down the pavements and back alleys. Then doubt overtook her. What if he ignored her…? What if he rejected her or realised Yatsuha was right…? What if he had moved on to the next girl because Fuu wouldn't have sex with him…?

"Hey girlie…" A voice sounded from behind her. She stopped skipping and turned around to see Mugen standing there like nothing had happened.

"M-Mugen…?" she asked shocked. She hadn't expected him to be the one to talk first.

"…yeah…?"

"…why…?"

"Jeez… not more why questions…" He said interrupting her and picking his ear out so it appeared like he wasn't listening.

Fuu was embarrassed by this comment and hung her head low. He noticed this and continued to talk… hopefully she would forget about yesterday and they could talk normally again.

"… no basketball today… so I meet your expectations…" He grinned at her earning a quiet laugh. This didn't satisfy him and he chose to continue talking in case she dismissed him or shouted at him again. He didn't know why he was trying so hard.

"… You're getting daring…" He said making her look up with questioning eyes. At first she thought he meant for shouting at him but then… "… You're showing more skin than usual…" He said grinning.

This made her surprised so she cleverly thought of the come back he used on her yesterday. "You've been stalking me?" She asked with a smile.

She was indeed showing more skin than usual. She wore three quarter pants with some sandals and a vest top, which still managed to cover her chest, but not her arms. She had sun glasses on her head due to the intense heat and sun rays.

This shocked him a little but he managed to let out a huge laugh making her laugh in return. She stood still and looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. He loved her eyes… but now they looked so vulnerable.

He was wearing white combat shorts with a black t-shirt and sandals to match. _He's so handsome…_ _In a rough sort of way… _

"Mugen…"

He stopped and looked down at her, panicking about what she'd say next. _Shit…_

_Mugen… what? We shouldn't talk any more… go on ahead… I don't wanna talk to you... the slut was right… leave me alone…_

"…Wh…" He tried to interrupt in case she told him to go away but she placed her hand over his mouth, blushing at the contact but standing strong.

"…I… I'm sorry…" She said to him, avoiding eye contact after her words sunk in.

She removed her hand and looked away waiting for a response.

"So you're not in a bitch mood with me…?"

She shot him a glare and then smiled, "Nope…"

He grinned back at her. "Good… 'Cause I don't like being told what to do or who I should talk to…" He said.

"Yep, I don't care if you're popular… nice people should talk to nice people. So class doesn't affect me…" She said smiling.

She carried on walking leaving him behind to stare at her but soon after his footsteps could be heard behind her.

When he made it beside her she stopped again, making him stop. She found this terribly amusing. She walked again a little while, having him follow, and then she stopped again.

Mugen hadn't a clue what she was doing so he just followed her… he didn't know she was laughing at him.

This continued a few more times until Mugen became irritated and asked, "what are ya doin'? Jeez, walk properly bitch!"

She turned around and laughed at him. He had never realized she was doing it to make him embarrassed or to laugh at him.

He was a little annoyed by this so he did the first thing that came to his head. He ran up behind her, after she left him and walked on laughing, and placed his head under her legs; lifting her onto his shoulders.

"MUGEN!" She screamed, still laughing at him. She was a little scared at first but she knew he wouldn't drop her or if she fell he would catch her… he seemed to be catching her a lot lately.

He carried on walking, earning some beeps form passing cars and strange looks form little old ladies who passed them. He had held his hands up which she held onto. It was normal at first but then she let her fingers slide in between his until they were interlinking. She hadn't planned on doing it; rather, her body just did it by its self.

To all passer bys, they looked like a young couple who were having a laugh and enjoying themselves. She didn't know if he had noticed this, which he had, but it made her smile on the inside and on the outside. The thought of being 'with' Mugen made her feel safe and wanted… for once in her life…

Her legs were under his arms, clutching around his body. He enjoyed the thought of her legs around his body but he quickly dismissed that thought when he seen Shino looking at them in horror.

They had made it to school and all eyes were on them. The men were shocked to see Mugen behaving like a love struck teenager and the girls were shooting death threats at Fuu. Shino wasn't one of these girls… her looks were a mixture of confusion, shock and other things words couldn't describe.

She didn't question it however; she hadn't seen Fuu smile like that in a long time… not since before her father died.

Mugen let go of Fuu's hands letting her slide down his back after moving her legs. When she made it to the floor she put her head down and walked on with red cheeks, avoiding all the stares sent her way.

Mugen walked on like nothing happened and didn't care for the stares they were getting or the questions that would follow.

When they went their separate ways, Mugen walked over to the small group of men and received a mixture of looks. Fuu carried on walking with Shino until they met Jin inside.

"So… you… did her again…?" One of the men asked Mugen.

"Of course…" He replied. He didn't want people to think of Fuu like that or to say stuff like that… but no one would understand that he likes to be with her.

All the men relaxed after hearing that and carried on as normal. Asking rude questions about what she's like. He thought that if he was going to lie about it, he might as well say she was great in bed. As payback for laughing at him and so she got something out of it. He thought it was a good thing to get out of it anyway…

_0-0_

They had a brief moment of silence as they walked over to Jin, which Shino broke.

"So… what was that about?" She asked Fuu, wanting to have a girlie laugh about something. Only Shino was more concerned than happy for her.

"…Nothing, we were just… having a laugh…"

"You know…"

Jin grunted as a hello to the two which broke their conversation. Fuu didn't know that he had seen them enter the school like that through the classroom window.

They walked to their seats in silence and sent weary looks towards Fuu, who once again avoided them.

Mugen cockily walked through the door… on time?

Fuu looked over at him, 'you're on time?' her eyes said.

He sent her a grin and sat in his seat with his usual manner. Not a second later, the teacher walked through the door and proceeded with the register.

"Yatsuha?"

"Yes"

"Sasaki?"

A grunt could be heard from the front of the class along with the sound of a lighter flicking open and closed.

"Oniwakamaru?"

A small grunt could be heard from the back of the class, followed by the harsh comments about his appearance.

"Osuzu?"

"…yes sir…"

"Shino?"

"Yes sir"

"Rikiei?"

"Aha"

"Moronobu?"

"Yeah…"

"Fuu?"

No answer. Jin and Shino turned to look at her and sighed. She had entered day dreaming mode… again.

"Miss Kasumi?!" He yelled making Fuu jump like the previous day.

"Y-yes?"

"You're day dreaming again!" He yelled.

Mugen smiled at the girl. Everything she did made him smile, laugh or grin.

"I'm sorry!" She said sheepishly, bowing in her seat like usual.

"Hotaru?"

"Here sir…"

The comments followed once more, talking of the made-up girl's sex life.

"Yosaku?"

"Here…"

"Shinsuke?"

"Yeah…"

"Mugen?"

He grunted at the teacher and the lesson moved on as usual. Fuu couldn't help but realise the looks from the males in the class. They were snickering or looking her way… eyes full of lust. It made her cringe and Mugen gave them a deathly look… maybe saying she was good in bed wasn't the right thing to do…

_0-0_

At break, Jin and Shino lead Fuu to a nearby tree. They sat under it and ate or talked until the dreaded subject came up. Only this time… it wasn't Shino's question and they didn't know Mugen was sitting in the branch above minding his own business until his name popped up.

"What is the relationship between you a Mugen…?" Jin asked with a monotone. Mugen's eyes shot open and looked down below him.

"W-What? There is no relationship… it's a friendship… I think…" She said shyly. Mugen almost grunted an unsatisfied sound but remembered he was spying.

"Friends don't interlock fingers and ride each others shoulders…" Jin said again. This made Mugen grin and want to laugh but the conversation was getting too good.

"We were just… having fun… it was a laugh…that's all…" She said angrily looking away in a huff.

"We must warn you about the likes of Mugen…" Jin said, still in the same tone. Fuu often wondered how Shino managed to make him talk with feeling.

_The 'likes' of me? Bastard…_

"He is a vulgar youth with no care for women's feelings. His brain resides in his penis and thinks of nothing but sex and gang life. He has had as many women as there are stars in space…"

_Thanks four eyes… real smooth…_

"…and if you continue being around him… he will break your heart…" Jin finished leaving Fuu staring heart broken at him.

"Aside from you, he is the only other man I trust being near…!" She yelled at Jin making the conversation heat up and Shino and Jin move uncomfortable. "…What…?"

"That's another point Fuu…" Shino added looking away. "Why have you been getting injured? Your face and back. A few months ago it was your arms and your neck. You never wear your beautiful clothes what you bought…Is…" Shino started to shiver… "Is your step-father…?"

"Stop it! Shut up!" Fuu shouted raising her hands over her ears and looking to the floor.

"If he is attacking you Fuu then you should contact the police or tell me…" Jin said a little more seriously.

"STOP IT!" She screamed and ran away from them, grabbing her bag in the process.

_What the hell…? I had my suspicions but four eyes just come out and said it… Bastard I'll kill him!_

"…Mugen…" Jin said not bothering to look up at him.

Mugen looked quite shocked but expected nothing less from him. He jumped down from the tree and sat in front of Jin staring him out.

"… If you want sex from Fuu I strongly advice you back off before she gets more attached to you… and if you break her heart… I'll break your neck…"

"Che, like I'm scared of you… besides I'm not after sex from her and I won't break her heart…" He said smugly.

"In that case…" Shino interrupted receiving strange looks from Jin and Mugen. "…Help her… please… You know this much… don't tell her you know and don't tell anyone else about it… please protect her…"

"Shino…!" Jin added. The point of the conversation wasn't to seek help, but to make sure Mugen didn't tell anyone and left Fuu alone.

"I don't like being told what to do…" Mugen said staring at her. He had intended to help her any way without consent but he had been ordered by this woman and felt the need to protect his manly rights.

"Good… then don't help Fuu and leave her alone…" Jin said hoping he would drop it and walk away.

"AS IF!" Mugen shouted sounding quite like Fuu. "Like I said; I don't like being told what to do… I do the opposite…" He grinned and left the conversation before they could instruct him otherwise. Shino smiled at his back where as Jin's eye was twitching.

_0-0_

_Guess I've never liked someone this much… Next time I see her step-dad he's dead… I don't care what his excuses are… his ass is mine!_

_Bruising her body like that… Jeez… she's tiny so no wonder she bruises so much… Damn it… I hope he isn't… Shit… what if he's raping her… It would explain why she covers up all the time and freezes when men touch her. Shit! That bastard! I'll fuck his face up when I see him! By the time I'm done with him he'll have to be identified by his dental records! And that's IF I'm so kind as to not punch his teeth out…!_

_0-0_

_No! They know! What am I going to do! I can't look at them again! They'll pry! What if they… oh no! Please don't tell the police…! If they do he'll kill me and my mother…! Damn it! Why couldn't I have covered up better… I could have ignored the pain… used more make-up… I… I can't talk to them again knowing that they know…! _

_I don't want to leave Mugen alone either... I like talking to him… he's so different than anyone else I know… I… I really like him! I… I think I…I…_

"Mugen!"

"Fuu...! Crazy bitch watch where you're going…!"

They had been so deep in though that they crashed into each other when walking around the school. They had taken different routes and walked straight into each other making Fuu fall on the floor and Mugen stare down at her with a confused expression.

"…Sorry…" She said sadly.

He held out his hand, which she took, and pulled her up making her fall into his chest. She pulled away quickly and blushed a deep red colour.

"What were you and four eyes talkin' 'bout?" He asked casually to start conversation. Truthfully, he didn't know how to help her…he wanted to so badly… but he hadn't helped anyone before.

She froze for a second. "You were spying on me?"

He chuckled, "Ya didn't seem too happy when ya walked away…"

There was a silence, she didn't want to answer his questions and he didn't know how to get her to tell him.

"So… what are you doing tonight…?" She asked cleverly avoiding the question.

"Why…?" He asked looking down at her, seeming pleased that she wanted to know.

"…just… starting conversation…" She added. They had started to walk around together at a very slow pace.

"Tryin' to figure out directions so ya can stalk me huh?" He asked with a grin.

"No way!" She yelled at him trying to hide her laughter.

"You should come to mine sometime…" He said unconsciously. Not that he wanted to have sex with her; he just wanted to get her away from her house and that man.

She looked away embarrassed, remembering Jin's words about him wanting sex from her. "Mugen… I…"

"I didn't mean it like that… There's a cool view of the bridge… ya'd probably like it…" He said casually making her relax.

"Oh… yeah… maybe I will…"

"Hey, can I meet your mother some time?" This next question made Fuu look up at him strangely. Sure, you take boyfriends home to meet your parents, and the way he said it made that implication. Mugen probably hadn't met any of the girl's mothers of whom he knew. He didn't care. He just wanted sex from them…

"W...What? I mean…. Sure you can…" She said confused. She wanted her mother to meet Mugen. She knew she'd like him since Fuu does and her mother was so alike her.

Mugen wanted to know what her mother was like around her step-father and if she had any bruises. Maybe he could ask what he's like with her too… "When…?"

"Erm… you can come tonight if you like?"

"Sure…" He had the chance to see what there home was like and if there were any signs of struggles. He also planned to be an absolute ass to her dad.

Just then, the bell went and the two headed back to class. Fuu looked around her and noticed every male she passed was staring suggestively at her; leering almost.

When she took her place in class, she took out her mobile and text her mother about Mugen joining them for dinner. It wasn't long after her mother text her back excitedly.

_Great sweetie! I can't wait to meet him. Don't worry… I won't show him the baby pictures… ;)_

_Love mom x_

Fuu sighed, she hadn't had a boy home before except Jin, but Shino was there too and they were going out by then. She was a little worried about her fathers reaction, but if spending time with Mugen meant avoiding her fathers lecherous touch up sessions, she was all for it; even if she did get beaten afterwards. She still got to spend time with Mugen.

_0-0 __**To be continued… **__0-0_

**Hey! Hope you like the fiction so far. No song influenced this chapter I don't think :S**

**Reviews please! Thank you if you do! It is much appreciated!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Mother I'm home!" She yelled when she walked through the door, she held it open for Mugen to walk through then closed it firmly. She looked around sheepishly in search for her father.

"Hey! Oh…" Hr mother said when she rounded the corner. She looked at Mugen and smiled.

_Shit she looks identical…_

"You must be Mugen… I've heard lots of good things about you… My you're a handsome boy…" Her mother called cheerily shaking his hand.

_Jeez Mother! First embarrassing thing to say… _Fuu thought

"Damn straight!" He said grinning.

"Well, your father can't join us Fuu, he has to work late… But we'll have fun without him…" Her mother said walking away into the kitchen. "Dinner will be ready soon. I'll shout when…"

"Thanks!" Fuu yelled. She was over the moon he couldn't join them even if Mugen wasn't. He still had the desire to plummet him…

Mugen eyes the walls for any signs of struggles or blood when he was drawn to the wall near the stairs. It had a dint and blood stained the carpet below it. His eyes opened searching the walls for other signs.

Fuu noticed him looking at that wall in specific so she stood in front of him to stop his stares. "Erm… what do you wanna do?" She asked hoping he would forget it.

He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her making her laugh and hit him on the shoulder. "Not in that way…!" She said laughing.

"Then show me around…"

Fuu nodded and showed him around the different rooms. He noticed bumps in the walls sometimes and the odd stain on the carpet which Fuu dismissed for red wine or other substances. Overall; the house was quite luxurious.

"That's my dad's office…" She said stopping by the door. "It's always locked though…"

Mugen grunted in acknowledgement and grew suspicious of the room. He wanted to go in and find out what kind of sick guy would hurt someone so innocent.

"So where's your room…? He said grinning at her.

She looked down the hallway and started to walk. Apparently a little used to his sexual puns. She simply rolled her eyes.

They reached a door at the end of the hallway and she opened it for him to look in. "This is my room… Hey! Mugen!" She yelled when he barged past her and lay down on one side of her double bed.

He looked up at her and flashed a cheeky grin making her blush. He breathed in deeply, the room smelt like her… sunflowers and something sweet. That scent…

"You're not falling asleep, are you?" She asked annoyed.

"Course not!"

She bent over him and prodded his forehead with her finger. He must have sensed this though, because he grabbed her wrist before she did it and placed his other hand on her waist to pull her over him. He pushed her to the other side of the bed so he was leaning over her and looked down into her eyes.

_W-What's he doing? Please don't blush, _ _Please don't blush, _ _Please don't blush, _ _Please don't blush…_

"…blushing in my presence, huh…?" Mugen stated. He was merely inches away from her face and loved every second of it. He could feel her trembling beneath him and his lips were inching closer to hers.

"M…Mugen…" She was unsure of the contact between them. It felt so right to her. For once she wasn't trembling out of fear…

"Fuu! Mugen! Dinner's ready…!" Her mother yelled from downstairs.

Mugen grinned at her then rolled off her bed and headed for the door. He turned around to look at Fuu who was sitting up on her bed staring at him.

"Ya comin' or not…?" He said with a smug grin.

She stood up and headed towards the door to follow him down the stairs. They sat down at the table and smiled up at Fuu's mother when she placed their plate in front of them. They both tucked into their meal and once they were finished and the plates were taken away Mugen turned to Fuu with a smirk.

"You eat like a pig…"

"ASSHOLE!" She yelled at him turning around in a huff.

"Fuu…!" Her mother warned her.

"Sorry…"

Mugen stood up from the table and Fuu watched him carefully. "I'm going to the bathroom…" He said grinning at her.

Once he was out of ear shot her mother sat down beside her. "So are you guys speaking again? Are you dating now?" She asked excitedly.

"Yes and no…" Fuu whispered to her annoyingly.

_0-0_

Upstairs, once Mugen was finished in the bathroom, he walked into Fuu's room and opened the wardrobe.

"Fuu!" He yelled through the house.

After a few moments her voice could be heard from the bottom of the stairs. "Yes?" Her footsteps could be heard climbing the stairs and walking along the hallway. "Why are you in my room?" She asked sounding petty annoyed.

He turned around and grinned at her, pointing to her wardrobe. "Now… I wanna see you in this…" He picked out a blue satin top which was low cut and had beautiful black flower designs down one side. It looked Japanese and would perfectly frame her delicate waist and decent sized breasts which she hid.

Fuu blushed and walked over to him. She clutched onto his arm and attempted to pull him backwards, but to no avail. "Mugen! Get out of my wardrobe!"

"No...!" He stubbornly continued to hunt through her clothes. "Why don't you wear this shit?! It's hot!" He said loudly. Fuu prayed her mother wouldn't hear his rude comments.

"B-because… it's not appropriate for school…!" She continued to pull on him until he got annoyed and bent down on one knee keeping his back to her. He grabbed her waist from behind him and hoisted her over his shoulder so her legs were dangling on his back. "Mugen! Put me down!"

"More orders? Che…" He grabbed her arms together and picked up a scarf which was hanging over the chair in the corner to tie them. Sitting her down at the top of her bed he wrapped her arms around the bed post so she couldn't move from her spot. "Now then…"

He walked back over to the wardrobe and started to hunt through her clothes wildly. "Mugen!" Fuu couldn't help but laugh at him. She hadn't been treated like this before… or brought a man home.

"Okay… this is best…" He walked over to Fuu holding a tiny white night dress. It was low cut and had spaghetti straps with no back. "Ya gotta show me someday…" He said seductively, sending chills down her back.

He walked over to the wardrobe and hung the dress on the side. "Mugen… can you untie me now…" She said shyly.

After untying her he closed her wardrobe and looked up at the time. "I gotta go now… later…" He said walking out the door.

"Mugen! At least let me see you to the door…!" She said giving him a knock on the head.

"Watch it bitch… unless ya wanna watch my ass walk away then that's fine…"

They laughed going down the stairs and said their goodbyes, while he walked out the door. "Later…"

"Bye Mugen!" She shouted happily.

_0-0_

_God those clothes were hot! Damn! I hope I see her in them… She'd look innocent in that white dress… damn! _Mugen grinned at the thoughts flowing through his mind. Several times he had wanted to just take her and roughly kiss her with all his might. He didn't want to spoil things between them. She hadn't been saved yet from him… and he needed to do so before he even attempted to find out how she felt about him.

As he walked through the line of fences and street lamps he noticed the area seemed quiet… too quiet…

"…stop sneaking around, you bastards…" He called out as he stepped in his tracks. He turned his head smugly to stare out the two men who appeared behind him. It was the same men who pinned Fuu to the fence around the corner with a knife. This did not sit well with Mugen.

"Payback time…" One of them grinned when taking out his dagger. The other did the same and found a new confidence in knowing Mugen was not armed.

Both men ran wildly at him, pointing there daggers out in front of them.

"Amateurs…" Mugen commented as he ducked and swung his legs around to catch both men and send them tumbling to the ground. He grabbed both knifes from the men and held them out in front of him.

They were shaking, lying on the floor staring up at him.

"Tell me who sent you…" He grinned evilly, walking forwards slowly.

"...K… Kasumi…" One shakily answered. Mugen could sense the fear in his voice and grabbed him by the arm. He lifted him up and turned to look at the other one.

"Go before I change my mind and kill ya…!" The man run off, leaving the other man shaking in Mugen's grip. "You're comin' with me…"

_0-0_

"Boss!" Mugen knocked impatiently at the tall brown door. It had a simple stained window design at the top of the door giving a homely appearance.

"Mugen my boy!" He yelled with his arms open when he opened the door. Mugen grinned at him; the nickname boy seemed to stick with him no matter how old he got.

"Yo… This guy attacked me… I think he's part of Shogunate… that about right?" He threatened the man who simply nodded stiffly.

"Bring him in…"

They walked into the back garden and threw the man to the floor. "Now tell me… who sent you to kill me…?"

"K… Kasumi…!"

Mugen looked annoyed; he impatiently walked over to the man, punched him hard in the gut and took off the blindfold Mugen cleverly wrapped over his eyes. "First name wise ass!"

"Ah! I… I don't know his first name… no-one does…!" He yelped in pain.

"Then where does he live…?" The boss asked sitting in his deck chair smoking a cigar, whilst Mugen did the dirty work.

"… He… He comes to us… to the abandoned factory in the industrial estate!" He yelled…

"Don't raise your voice!" Mugen yelled punching him again.

"Why does your boss want to kill Mugen…?"

Mugen looked intently at this… _Shit, they must have found me out…_

"We… we dunno… he just says the target and we do our job…!"

"We're going to be merciful to you…" The boss said rising out of his seat.

"… We are…?" Mugen didn't look amused…

"Yes Mugen… You must tell your boss that you succeeded in the assassination of Mugen…"

"He… said to bring proof…" The man said shakily.

The boss walked over to Mugen and drew his dagger. "Wh-"

He cut a piece of Mugen's hair off leaving him standing dumbfounded. He handed the hair to the man and picked him up, whilst replacing the blindfold.

They left the house and dumped the man in a back alley of garbage bins and left over newspaper. It smelt strongly of Urine and smoke. They untied his hands and told him to count to fifty then take off his blindfold.

_0-0_

"Fuu! I'm going to pop to the shop for some bread!" A woman's voice yelled up the stairs. "I'll be fifteen minutes!"

"Okay mother!" She yelled back. Tip toeing to the door, she closed it so there was a little gap. She walked over to the white dress which hung to the wardrobe and picked it up so she could hold it against her in the mirror. She thought about trying it on then placed it back on the hanger and hanging it back on the wardrobe.

She walked down the corridor to descend the stairs but was stopped by a firm grip around her waist. She yelped as she was pulled back into something solid… and breathing…

"Well now… we have fifteen minutes to get to know each other…" He whispered huskily into her ear making her cringe. He had come back from work half an hour earlier in high spirits about something.

She tried to form words in her mouth, but her usual habits had turned on her. He snaked his hands under her thin jumper and grabbed the material from the inside, in order to lift it over her head.

Once the fabric was removed he cupped her breasts from behind and then spun her around to face him. He snarled in her face and pushed her to the floor. They were still in the middle of the upstairs hallway as he laid her on her back and ran sloppy, disgusting kisses down her breasts. He started to nibble at her stomach which swiftly turned into a deep bite. She cried out loud when he broke her skin sending blood down her flat stomach.

"Shut up you stupid slut!" He yelled sinking his teeth into her once more, only slightly more to the left. He greedily forced his lips onto hers but she wouldn't open her mouth making him irritated.

The door sounded downstairs after just five minutes of Umanosuke's sick foreplay. He jolted up right and power walked back to his office from where he had emerged. Fuu grabbed her top and threw it over her head. She wiped her eyes and walked downstairs to find out who was there.

"Hey Fuu… I forgot my purse…" Her mother giggled. Fuu looked at her with pleading eyes. "You wanna come poppet?" She asked smiling. "I'll buy you something…"

Fuu nodded and followed her out the house, thanking god that she had once again escaped his clutches. But she could tell it wouldn't be long before he tried it again… he was becoming frustrated and desperate…

_0-0_

The next day, when Fuu was walking to school with Mugen, he noticed she was acting stranger than usual. She was quieter and her face showed worry. They found it normal to walk to school together now and enjoyed each others company.

"Talk bitch! Ya getting quiet lately… It was hard to shut you up a few days ago…"

"Uh… right… erm…"

He looked down at her and waited for conversation… but nothing was coming out of her mouth. She struggled trying to piece together the words because she always found herself worrying about moving onto _that _topic or what would happen that night.

Mugen pinned her against the fence making her look up confused at him. He started to tickle her madly, moving his fingers over her kidneys or under her arms.

"NO! Mugen!" She said in between giggle fits. "S-stop! Hahaha! It tickles stop it! Hahaha!"

"Well it's 'bout time I got some sorta sound out of ya!"

"MEAN!" She yelled fighting off his hands. He retreated and continued to walk along the path. He was happy that Fuu was now walking like she usually did and had a smile on her face.

"Hey Mugen… aren't your friends finding it weird that you hang around a lot with me…?"

"Huh… erm… no…"

"What?"

There was a long pause and Fuu realised something important.

"Mugen… what did you tell them…?" She asked with an angry tone in her voice.

"Nothin'!" He folded his arms and looked away like a spoilt brat.

"Mugen!"

"Jus' that we had sex a few times…!" He finally snapped.

"Mugen you jerk!" She screamed hitting him hard in the chest.

"Cool it! No one will touch ya if they think we're screwin'!"

Fuu took this into consideration and thought it could actually be a clever idea. She would get the hounding boys after dance class and anyone else who looks at her would think twice before trying anything.

"Because you're so dangerous?" She questioned secretly mocking him.

"Damn right!" He said proudly, ignoring her sarcastic tone and making her laugh at him. "So you'll jus' have to be my bitch…!" He said winking at her. He thought it sounded so right and even earned a chuckle.

"It _is _just pretend Mugen…"

_Che, for now… _he grinned avoiding her eye contact.

"Hey what's your mobile number?" Mugen asked her. He had only jut realised he had no form of communication with her outside of school and wanted it in case of an emergency.

"Huh oh…" They both exchanged numbers; he couldn't wait to annoy her over the phone…

"If ya need help… Call me right away!" He said seriously. Fuu had a feeling that he knew something to say that but then passed it as being a protective friend.

_0-0_

When they made it to school, Shino greeted them with a smile as usual and walked Fuu into the entrance. Mugen walked over to his few gang members and greeted them.

"You guys at it again?" One of them asked making Mugen smirk.

"Yeah… well she _is _my bitch…"

It would have killed him a week or so ago to say that about Fuu, the little nobody who always covered up properly. But she was changing him gradually. He was more… mature, in other words; he didn't give a shit what people thought.

All of the men looked astonished to hear this from Mugen. He was known for picking up girls and dropping them the next day. He never slept with them twice. For his gang mates to hear he called someone he had been having 'sex' with for the past few days his bitch, she must be really good or he was losing it.

They patted him on the back or grinned at him. This of course meant that all the other boy's thoughts of having sex with her once he dropped her were dismissed. There had also been a little jealousy stirring amongst them with Mugen. He seemed to have everything they wanted and Fuu was one of those things. They wanted to test just _how _good she was to make 'Sex god' Mugen say she was so good…

_0-0_

"Again? What's wrong with him! He's always 'ill'!" Fuu cursed reading the sign on the classroom door.

Shino was surprised by her outrage; it had been the most she heard from her since she left them to wonder about her step-father. It didn't sit well with Fuu and she rarely talked with Jin and Shino now.

_Mugen is her only hope… She only smiles around him now… _Shino thought sadly. She wished her best friend would smile more often around her and Jin, but things were happening with Fuu which couldn't be controlled by them… she needed _him _to help her through it…

"So Fuu… got any gossip?" Shino attempted to talk girly with her to get her to chat about Mugen and her relationship.

"About what?"

"You and Mugen… He called you his bitch!" _Jeez news travels fast…_

"Well… we're only pretending so…" Fu went quiet but Shino understood. Fuu was getting a lot of attention recently thanks to Mugen's boasts about their 'sex life'.

A man around the corner was listening in to their conversation and grinning maliciously. He eyed Fuu up and down as if he could see through her clothing. _Just pretending huh…? That's good news for me…_

_0-0_

Fuu headed towards the dance room after she left Shino and Jin.

"Oof!" She gasped when she collided with something firm.

"Klutz…"

"Jerk…!"

Fuu didn't need to look at who was standing before her. She had grown used to his voice.

"Where ya goin'?" He followed her with his hands behind his head as if he were resting in mid air.

"Gym… to dance so no following!"

He looked down at her as if to say stop-giving-me-orders. "Ya wanna drink?" This was a tactic he thought of using. First he'd get her a drink; then give her it in the gym, so she wouldn't lock the door on him, and then he would refuse to leave and watch her dance. She was a beautiful dancer.

Fuu mistook this for being kind and she beamed up at him and nodded. Before they got away however, they were stopped by someone who obviously hadn't heard Mugen's rumours.

"Hey Mugen…" She purred running a hand up his chest. Words couldn't describe Mugen's look towards this girl. He was confused, angry, annoyed, unimpressed, clueless and impatient al in one. "Can you still make it on Saturday?"

"Whatever…" He said pushing past the girl. He had no idea who she was and thought Fuu was still following closely.

"What are you still doing following him around? You're pathetic! He doesn't want some flat, plain girl hoping for his attention!" She said smugly prodding Fuu in the shoulder.

Mugen was enraged by this and realised who was behind him. _Oh, it's that bitch…_

"Wrong, I don't want some used up slut who's been around the area a few times." He stated plainly looking at her. He walked over to Fuu and grabbed her arm for her to follow leaving a very pissed of Yatsuha behind.

Fuu felt a rush of happiness building inside her. Never had she been stuck up for like that… and by Mugen no less. She felt like today couldn't get any better.

Mugen pushed her towards the gymnasium and went to buy her a drink from the school's canteen, leaving Fuu to dance until he returned.

_0-0_

She had only danced for five minutes when she heard the boys changing room open.

"Hey Mu-…" She stood and stared at the man who entered the gym. It was Shinsuke.

"Hey… I didn't think you'd be here…" His unconvincing voice made Fuu want to puke.

"What do you want?" She asked courageously; apparently hanging around with Mugen makes you pick up rude come backs.

"I was going to come dance with you…" He grinned at her as he slowly moved his way closer to her.

"Thought you didn't think I'd be here…"

"Well… I had a feeling you wouldn't be… but you are so…" He didn't bother to finish his sentence; he simply raised his eyebrow suggestively.

"Leave me alone… Mugen will be back soon…"

"What are you talkin' about? He isn't really dating you… what makes you think he'd care if you're only acting?"

"We are dating…" _Damn it! How did he know…!_

Fuu cursed herself for wearing such a skimpy skirt and no tights or leggings. She had her vest top on to match as she often ended up sweating or hot in dance.

"Well… if he has really screwed you…" Fuu looked hopeful at this; maybe the psycho believed her and would leave her alone. "… then I wanna know what he keeps bragging for…!"

At this he reached out for her and pushed her backwards, quickly climbing on top of her. "Get off me!" She yelled and kicked. "Mugen!"

"He isn't really coming is he? You're jus' trying to make me leave you alone… well I had my eye on you before 'lover boy'!"

He forced her to the ground with one arm so she couldn't move and let the other climb up her thigh. He reached higher and higher until he felt a blow to the face.

"Mugen!" Fuu squealed trying to push the unconscious Shinsuke off her.

Mugen grabbed under her shoulder and dragged her backwards from him so he fell onto the cold gymnasium floor. He had almost made it to her more personal areas and if she hadn't made friends with Mugen a few days before… she knew what would have happened.

"M-Mugen…!"

"It's alright girly… I got ya!" He said pulling her up onto her feet.

She turned around quickly and buried her head into his chest, wrapping her arms around him tightly.

"Next time don't tell people that we were pretending!" He said more seriously. He placed a hand on her head and kept it tucked tightly under his chin. His other arms hung loosely by his side.

She chuckled into his chest and then smiled up at him. "Okay…"

They walked out of the gym together and across the school yard. Their tutor wasn't going to be in on the morning and they didn't have classes on the afternoon, meaning they had a free day to hang around.

_0-0 __**To be continued… **__0-0_

**Hello, hope you liked it! I think the original Samurai Champloo setting was very limited in things to write about since you had to have that certain degree of knowledge about things back then and in Japan. So it is one of the reasons I did it in present time and I don't know where this is set. **

**I'm in a college I suppose if 6****th**** form can be called that, so I go from personal experiences and making some up as I go for this story. I suppose it is going to be quite similar, except ages, any where you go really so meh!**

**Review please fellow ducklings!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

They were walking away from the school when Mugen blurted out a question. "Who gave ya the bite marks?"

Fuu's heart began to race and her brow sweated. "What… what marks?"

"Don't play dumb… on your stomach… I seen them when that bastard was on ya…"

"…"

"Fuu…"

"It was Shinsuke!" She said quickly before he assumed the correct answer.

Mugen sighed. He wished he had hit Shinsuke harder or left some scars…

Fuu looked up at Mugen and changed the subject. "Mugen, where do you live…?"

"I'll show ya…!" He said proudly. He continued walking until they came to a newly built set of apartments. He walked into the elevator with Fuu and climbed to the top floor, where they made their way towards a door.

"How can you remember your way here? There are so many confusing alleys and paths to take!" She said wide eyed. Mugen simply laughed at her huge eyes full of wonder.

"Ya jus' get used to it…!"

She smiled and entered the huge apartment. It had a huge sofa facing the TV in the corner and the huge covered window. There was a decent sized bathroom and a modern kitchen which seemed to clean to belong to Mugen. Fuu had so many questions, but the first was bugging her the most.

"Where do you sleep?" She asked confused as she looked around. On a total count there was a kitchen, front room, bathroom, a little utility room and one huge bedroom.

"In the bedroom where do you think?" He laughed at her innocence. "Or was that a hint…?"

Fuu ignored this comment and peeked into his bedroom. There was a double bed, a wardrobe, several drawers and a stand for his Katana.

Mugen followed her with amazement. "Where do your parents sleep then?" She asked confused. Suddenly everything made sense.

"Parents? I don't have any parents… Well I suppose my boss is like a father… and his wife is…"

"You're… an orphan?" Her eyes were full of sorrow for Mugen, where as he didn't care if they weren't in his life. She wondered how he could be so happy and confident all the time.

"Never thought about it that way before… but yeah…!" He grinned down at her and then walked towards the huge window. He drew the curtains and looked out the window. He was sure he heard Fuu gasp before she ran over.

"Wow! It's beautiful!"

"Ya gotta see it at night…"

"…"

"… it gets lit up at night…"

"Oh…" She grinned sheepishly

"Knew ya'd like it…"

She smiled up at him and continued to ask questions he hadn't been asked before. He felt like she would know him better than anyone else, except his boss.

"Why is the Kitchen so tidy?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mugen looked around confused. His house was pretty tidy except his t-shirts laying everywhere and the odd school book that had been thrown around.

"Even the kitchen at my house is a mess and my mother is a cleaning goddess!" She chuckled.

"Can't cook…"

"Ah that explains it…"

"Che… I could if I wanted to…"

"Sure…" She replied sarcastically making him grunt.

She tried to avoid the bedroom in case he made a lecherous remark and sent her blushing. The first question was different though… she didn't know he lived alone.

"Wow… it must feel great to live alone!" She said in awe as she continued to look around his apartment.

He continued to watch her running on her tip toes from one end of the room to the other. He found her walk amusing.

"Would ya rather live alone?"

Fuu shrugged her shoulders. "Sometimes…"

Mugen knew exactly what she meant but didn't have longer to dwell on the thought. She ran into his bedroom giggling. At first he was confused as to why she was happily running into his bedroom then he watched her open his wardrobe and grin evilly.

"Do you just throw your clothes in here?" She asked appalled.

"Maybe…"

She snorted and started to hunt through his clothes. She was hoping to find something embarrassing but there wasn't much you could find in a man's bedroom that is. She still wanted payback…

He must have read her mind on this fact. "Ya tryin' to get your own back?

She pouted at him then stuck her tongue out.

"I bet ya wore the dress when I left…!" This made him smile at her.

"No I didn't!"

"Sure…" He didn't sound convinced.

She closed the doors and strutted past him annoyed, but when she past him, she heard his stomach growl.

"Mugen? Do you have eggs, flour, sugar and milk?"

"Yeah… why?"

"Do you like pancakes?" She pointed her finger in the air and winked when he nodded.

He followed her into the kitchen and sat on top of the bench so he could watch her cook. Although he was more interested in watching her figure, wiggling or jumping up and down happily, to even care about the food.

"Ta-da!" She grinned handing him a plate of pancakes. "Mugen! You're supposed to chew not swallow them whole! You'll choke!"

Mugen sat there with cheeks full of pancake making him closely resemble a hamster. Fuu tried to keep her face still but couldn't help laughing at him earning an uplifted eyebrow. She took out her phone and snapped a picture of him.

"H-Hey!" He yelled. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

Just as she was about to put her phone away, it began to ring.

"_Hello?" _

_Hey Fuu, it's Shino… I was just wondering where you were…_

"_I'm… erm…why?" _Mugen raised his eyebrow. He knew she avoided saying where she was.

_The girls netball team found Shinsuke unconscious in the gym… we were worried about you… we knew you went to dance there… and your CD was still in the player…_

"_Oh… erm…" _Just then, Mugen snatched the phone off her. He knew she found it uncomfortable to talk about so he decided to answer the questions for her… whatever they were.

"_Hey… who's this?" _

_0-0_

"_Mugen?! It's Shino…"_

"Why is she with Mugen… where are they…?" Jin asked curiously. This had somehow turned into a four way conversation…

_0-0 _

"_What's up?"_

_0-0_

"_Shinsuke was found unconscious in the gym… What happened? Fuu's CD is still in the player…"_

"We already know what happened…" Jin answered with sarcasm playing in his voice.

_0-0_

"_That bastard still out? I kicked him… He was molesting… OW!" _

"Don't tell them that!" Fuu yelled after she kicked him in the shin.

_0-0_

"_Oh… I had that feeling… Where are you guys…? Is Fuu okay?"_

_0-0_

"_My place… she's fine! I'm takin' good care of her…" He said with a playful hint in his voice._

"Mugen!" She yelled.

_0-0_

_Shino laughed after hearing Fuu's out burst and Jin raised an eye. He wanted to know the conversation. "Okay Mugen…"_

"Where are they?" Jin asked peacefully. They were walking down the street towards the local café and decided to call Fuu after hearing the news.

Shino hid the mouth piece of her phone to her chest and answered, "At Mugen's… He says he's taking care of her…" Shino giggled but ignored Jin's raised eyebrow. She knew Jin felt Fuu was like a little sister whom he was obligated to look after.

_0-0_

"_Here's Fuu…" He said handing the phone over and taking his spot on the bench once more. _

"_Hey Shino…" She said sheepishly._

_0-0_

"_Hey Fuu… remember what I told you… about sex… you-"_

_0-0_

"_Shino! I'm not having sex with him!" _Mugen burst out laughing at Fuu's response and how it turned her cheeks pink. He found it amusing to watch her on the phone. She didn't stay in one spot… rather… she walked all over his apartment with him following trying to listen in.

_0-0_

"She isn't having sex with him?!" Jin asked turning pale.

"No no! I was just teasing her…" Shino said hiding the phone again

"_Okay Fuu… But keep it in mind… tell Mugen to keep up the good work… Bye …"_

_0-0 _

"_Okay, bye!" _Fuu stopped suddenly and turned around. "Shino says 'keep up the good work'"

He grunted.

"What does that mean?" Fuu asked suspiciously.

"Che why should I tell ya!?"

"Come on! Tell me!"

"Brat!"

"Mugen!" He had now turned around to ignore her so se jumped on his back by his neck making him jump. "That's the time?!"

Mugen looked up to the clock and sulked. Fuu probably wanted to go home now.

"I gotta go now…"

_Knew it…_

"I had fun!" She jumped off his back and grabbed her jacket and bag.

"Whoa wait! I'm comin' too!" He said following her out, grabbing his keys and a small blade to hide in his pocket.

"You don't have too…" She said hoping he wouldn't come. It's not that she didn't want him too, but she knew he'd be stubborn and walk her to the door. Her step-father should be in.

"Do ya know ya way through the back paths?" A grin played upon his face when she gave an unsure look. "I'm comin' like it or not!"

"Thanks Mugen…"

_0-0_

The sky had started to dim now, as the sun set in the horizon over the small houses. The street lamps started to blink on one by one as Mugen and Fuu walked slowly back to her house. The wind started to pick up, slowly creeping up their legs and then their arms.

They were talking about anything; randomly passing time. It didn't matter though; they enjoyed each others company and liked hearing them voice their opinions. This stopped suddenly when Fuu came to face her house. There was a winding path down the centre and a garage on the side. There was gravel in front of the garage for another car to park on and the grass was cut short.

Fu found this sickening. On the outside and even the inside; the house looked like a quiet haven. This was far from the truth, but it helped hide the appalling truth.

"Hey is ya mother in?" Mugen asked running down the path. He was determined to play mind games with her father, insinuating that he knew the truth.

"No! Mugen!"

_Mugen!? _The man who waited inside the house thought. The front door shot open and her step-father stood there as if he had seen a ghost. He looked Mugen in the eye, determined to find out a little truth from their encounter before he began to talk…

"Yo! Where's Fuu's mother?" He asked rudely smirking at her father.

"My _wife…" _He corrected getting irritated.

Fuu didn't know what to do. Last time Mugen insulted him through words he took it out on her. She was growing more scared by the second.

"Ah that's right… after all… ya Fuu's _step-father_…" He made sure to put emphasis on the last part of his sentence. _You sick bastard! _He thought clenching his fists.

"M-Mugen?" Fuu shakily called.

He ignored her and continued to let the man know that he was onto him. "Where is she?"

"You've met?" He asked smugly.

"Yeah, I came around for dinner yesterday… Shame ya couldn't come… I was lookin' forward to getting to know ya family as a whole…" He grinned at this making her father continue staring him out with questioning eyes.

"Mugen…?" Fuu asked. She was even more confused than her father, and he could see this.

_So this bastard knows… _

"Come along Fuu, your mother's arriving late tonight…" Her father said not once breaking eye contact with Mugen.

_Oh no… I'm alone with him tonight… what… what's going to happen! Mugen… save me…_

She walked past Mugen with wide, terrified eyes. She didn't look up at him; but simply muttered her goodbyes and disappeared in the house.

Mugen turned around teeth clenched and began to walk away when he heard his smug voice ringing in his ears. "Be careful _Mugen, _the streets are a dangerous place to be at night…"

_What's he trying to say…? _"Don't worry _pops; _I'll kill anyone who dares attack me…" He said smirking as he disappeared around the corner.

_0-0_

Fuu had disappeared upstairs while they continued their conversation. She tried to make herself busy, so he couldn't do anything to her. She knew better than that though.

She walked over to her wardrobe and hunted inside. She was finding the clothes that Mugen complimented as 'hot'. She neglected the white, night dress however. She bought that for a special occasion if one should come. Eventually, she picked out a little pink dress which flowed nicely. In a way it was like the white dress, only it had a lace trim and the colours were different. Mugen had said that dress was his second favourite, but he couldn't take his eyes off the white one. She slipped the silky fabric over her head and patted out the creases. It had a satin slip underneath and the silk was almost see-through on top.

She stood in front of the mirror with her chop sticks in and her little dress on, adoring how she looked. She wasn't egotistic, but it made a nice change to see her self as something pretty.

She heard whistling by the door and turned around to notice Umanosuke leaning against the doorway letting his greedy eyes crawl over her skin. She instantly regretted changing. _How can I be so stupid! Why did I forget about him! _

"Preparing for what's to come…?" He asked walking towards her.

"…to… come…?"

"Don't be little Miss innocent all your life Fuu dear… Why were you with that street trash?!" He yelled, burning his eyes into hers.

"He… he isn't street trash! He walked me home!" She yelled at him.

"Don't shout at _me! _Why did you tell him?!_" _He walked forward to her and grabbed her shoulders. "You aren't to see him again! You belong to me! To me! Not him! Your mine! You won't ever move away! You'll stay with me forever!" He screamed at her, grabbing her chopsticks and throwing them on the floor.

_I'm his? What doe he mean?! _ "You married my mother! Not me! I'm your step-daughter! You can't do this!"

"I never wanted your mother, I wanted you! She is a very beautiful woman… but seeing her identical younger self just sent me over the edge!" Fuu felt barf rising in her throat. His marriage to her mother had been a lie so he could get to her. He didn't love his mother… He didn't even care about her…

He gripped her shoulders harder and threw her on the bed in her room. She yelped when she felt the force beneath her but her mouth was quickly covered by his. Once again, she didn't open her mouth. She didn't want her first real kiss to be taken by him… She didn't want her virginity taken either… she had to do something…

"My mother loves you! Not me! Stop it!" She screamed trying to push him off her. He pulled down her white thongs and threw it behind him. Using his teeth, he ripped her strap off her shoulder whilst doing this, until it was only attached to the front of the dress. He ran his hands up her thighs to push back the fabric and he avidly sucked at her neck.

"If she learned to love me; then so can you!" He whispered into her ear with force, making her body shake violently. He pulled down the zip of his trousers and grabbed hold of his throbbing manhood. He held it at her opening and looked her in the eyes.

"I… I will never love you!" She spat in his face. He slapped her face with the back of hand and ground himself into her making her head press into the pillow with pain. As she felt him slipping deeper inside of her she found courage to fight back. She didn't want it to be like this… He was about to break her…

She found a small vase on the side of her table and smashed it across his face making him pull out of her and fall off her onto the floor. She pushed herself off the bed and grabbed her phone off the side table before running out the door. She didn't check to see if he was still awake or even running after her. She ran out the door leaving it open to the world and stumbled into the now pitch black night.

_Run Fuu! Don't you dare stop! Mugen… he shouldn't be too far away! _She looked down at her phone to inspect the time. _It's only been fifteen minutes… _

She ran through different paths which winded and lead to some dead ends. _I was sure it was this way… No… no… no… I'm… I'm lost!_

She broke down in the final alley and began to sob loudly. She had never been taken that far before and he had entered her… he stole her virginity… and her dignity…

She hid behind a huge dumpster and carried on crying. She was off the main road and certain her father wouldn't find her, but she couldn't find her way out. There was no light surrounding her any more leaving her alone in the freezing cold night in nothing but a thin pink dress.

She opened her phone still sobbing loudly and looked through for Mugen's number. She was lucky that they had exchanged numbers earlier that day. As she opened her sliding phone, she paused before hand. Put under the stress and confusion she wasn't sure how to tell him… he was the first person she thought of calling… not Shino… not Jin… Mugen… she had only truly known him for around four days.

_What if… What if he doesn't care…? what if he's with some other woman…? He won't want me disturbing him… Maybe he just wanted sex from me… he won't bother with me now… _

She sat for ten minutes until her phone started to ring. She looked down at the number and realised it was Mugen… She didn't know what to do. She wanted to answer and tell him everything… ask for his help. Maybe he was just phoning for fun… she didn't want to ruin his good mood. She let it carry on ringing until it ended and the phone was still…

_0-0_

_That guy's head is mine… I'll ask the boss for permission to kill for assault and I'll do the honours… I'm sure the police will oblige… he's scum…_

Mugen had been walking for twenty minutes heading for his bosses house. He was the only person he could trust with the truth. The only person who would help him with the answers and the only other person he would admit he was stuck or lost to.

Mugen turned around after hearing a car horn beeping behind him. He clenched his fists and gave a death stare the person. He was surprised to see Fuu's step-father roll down the window with blood pouring from the side of his head and a look that could kill.

"Where is she?!" He asked Mugen randomly earning a confused 'huh?' in reply.

After hurling a long string of abuse at Mugen he rolled up the window and drove off. Mugen was about to throw his dagger at the window and straight into his thick skull when realisation took hold.

"…Fuu!" He pulled out his phone and rang her. She wasn't answering.

"…Damn it… come one Fuu… answer damn it! Where are ya!?" He fidgeted and walked through the streets looking everywhere for any sign of her.

When the call ended automatically he closed the phone in frustration. "Fuu!" He yelled letting the sound echo and bounce off the buildings. He grabbed his phone when he felt it vibrate and play a rap song.

"Fuu!" He yelled down the phone. "… Fuu… Damn it, answer me…!"

"…Mugen…?"

"Fuu! Where are ya!? What happened?"

He heard sobbing down the phone and gasping. She was struggling for breathe.

"…Mugen… help me… please help…"

"Fuu…" Mugen struggled to keep his voice comforting. But he felt anger rage inside of him. He knew that bastard had done something to her. "Where are ya?"

"I… I…don't…know…"

"Stay on the phone Fuu talk to me… I'm looking for ya… what can ya see?"

"I'm…in…an… alley…behind a… a dumpster…there's no light…why's it so dark…?" Her voice crackled and she sobbed in between words.

"I'm coming for ya Fuu… What else is there? What's in the alley?" He was now in the back streets of the estate.

"…bins…there's…a…room… it's got… a blue light… I…I…tried to… find you… but I… couldn't… find it… your apartment…" She was hysterical and each sob made Mugen's fists clench tighter. Rain started to trickle from the skies and eventually flowed into a shower. His hair stuck to his head and ran from his roots to his tips then down his skin. He felt the phone crackle as the water intruded under the cover.

"Fuu!" The connection was lost and his phone turned its self off. Obviously the water had affected the call and he lost Fuu. "Shit! Fuu!"

0-0

"Mugen…? No! Mugen! Don't leave me alone!" She yelled through her phone. She closed it and hid it in her lap, bringing her legs to her chest and burying her head in her knees. Hugging her legs she started to cry again as the rain poured down on her making her dress appear see-through.

Thinking fast, she thought up the only thing she could do.

"MUGEN!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, causing her to cough violently afterwards. She continued screaming his name making each vowel last as long as her lungs would let her.

0-0

"Fuu!" He yelled running through the alleys.

"MUGEN!" He heard a yell echoing down the streets. He looked towards the sound and realised it was quite close to his apartment. Taking off in a sprint, he let the rain soak through his clothes. He didn't care about him self right now… she was his only concern.

0-0

She stood up now and leaned against the wall behind her. She couldn't feel most of her body due to the cold dampness and her own emotional trauma. As she carried on screaming, she couldn't hear any sounds around her except her own screams.

"MUGEN!" When she opened her mouth to scream again no sound came out. She felt her throat burning and her neck felt swollen enough to match her cheek.

_No! Keep shouting! Keep shouting! _

_0-0 __**To be continued… **__0-0_

**I think I was quite cruel with this chapter… I left it at a cliff hanger! HEHEHEHE! First time I've done that! It feels so good:P**

**Okay guys, I need some good reviews! My favourite Review gets a cookie! Holds cookie in hand to taunt readers!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

As he rounded the last corner he came to a dead end. He almost cursed out loud when he heard sobbing behind him. He turned around and ran over to the sounds. She was standing behind the said dumpster with her hands over her face, crying endlessly.

"Fuu!" He yelled as he walked in front of her and bent over to look her in the eyes. She removed her hands form her face and looked up to see Mugen standing in front of her inches from his face.

"Mugen!" She croaked reaching out to wrap her arms around his neck. This time, he embraced her back pulling her close into him. He lifted up so he wasn't hunched and brought her with him. On instinct, she wrapped her legs around his torso, refusing to let go of the only comfort available to her.

She sobbed into his shoulder as he walked with her attached to him like a wounded child. He eventually reached his apartment and opened the door to step into the dry warm building.

When he walked into the elevator, he adjusted his arms to hold her properly. He let one arm cup her bum, through her dress, and the other held her shaking back where his hand was rested on her head.

Her shoulders kept jumping with her inaudible cries yet he couldn't feel her tears as they were both soaked from the rain.

The doors of the elevator opened and he stepped out to reach his door and fumble with the keys. Once it was open, he replaced his hand and shut the door with his foot. He walked over to the sofa and kneeled down in front of it so her bum was on the edge.

"Hey girly… we're at my place now… so ya can relax…" He said into her ear when he tilted his head into her. She slowly removed her arms and legs from the desperate grip and sat back on the sofa.

She looked down in her lap and twiddled her fingers and thumb as if appearing to be interested in them. She wanted to avoid Mugen's stare at all costs; she could look at him when the memories were still freshly burned into her.

He grabbed her chin in his hand and lifted it up to face him. They made eye contact for a brief second before she averted her focus to look at the floor beside him. "Fuu… I won't force ya…" He simply said. She was expecting what Shino and Jin would do; ask as many questions as possible no matter how much it hurt.

She felt overcome with relief and care towards Mugen. Her cheeks turned a shade of red as she reached down to push her dresses fabric between her legs. She remembered her underwear problem and how his eyes were level with her opening. She didn't bother covering the rest of her bare body up; the fabric curved around her figure perfectly not keeping much hidden.

Mugen stared her up and down; he didn't mention it, but when he held her he knew the dress was the only decency she wore. Her strap was hanging down her front revealing her shoulder and exposing more of her chest than the dress allowed. The wet material clung to her thin form, emphasizing each breath and whimper.

He stood up after noticing her embarrassment and walked into his room fetching some towels. She hadn't noticed this when she was about to ask, "Mugen… can I use…"

He was already in front of her handing the towels to her, for which she gave a broken smile to. She walked towards the bathroom and closed the door.

As soon as she disappeared, Mugen grabbed her phone and searched her numbers. He found her mothers number and called it from his own phone's line.

_Hello…_

"Yo… It's Fuu's friend… Mugen…"

_Hello Mugen… w-what's wrong? _She seemed to instantly read his voice and assume something bad had happened.

"Phoning to ask if Fuu can stop the night…" This would have been a surprise to anyone who knew Mugen, but he had decency in this sort of situation and knew her mother was kind enough to understand to request. Plus he didn't want her kind hearted mother to worry.

_It's fine Mugen… Mugen… can you meet me on the bridge at eleven tonight? I… wanna talk to you… I… I think you understand why…_

Mugen sighed and rubbed his temple… "Yeah… I'll be there…" He put the phone down and laid Fuu's back where he found it.

Grabbing his own towel, he began to rub his hair furiously until it was just damp. He took off his shirt and threw it over the high stool by the bench in the table. He rubbed his torso a little then threw the towel in the same place before taking a seat on his sofa. He knew his pants were still wet but he didn't care. His thoughts were running wild.

He sat there summing everything up for half an hour when he realised Fuu was taking too long. Worry over come him in case she was doing something stupid so he jumped up and tapped on the door. "Fuu?"

There was no answer.

"Fuu!"

"I…I'm fine… Mugen…" she answered quietly turning the flowing water off.

She had rubbed herself raw, making her appearance quite red and swollen. Her body was dirty… it had been touched by _him_ in _that _way… she could smell his scent in her hair… on the clothes she tore from her and threw in the bin… even on her skin.

Her bruise seemed to show more now she had scrubbed it and her make-up had been wiped off, revealing the other bruise. She looked in the mirror disgusted with her body. His marks were left to claim her over her stomach and face. Her back's bruise cleared up a little but was more or less still a dark shade and very notable.

She wrapped herself in a towel and let her hair dangle wetly. She opened the door revealing her red skin and flushed face.

Mugen couldn't help but stare. It was only natural, but he peeled his eyes away knowing that was the last thing she wanted him to do. "Ya know where my clothes are… wear what ya want…" He said grinning at her, determined to make her smile.

But it wasn't the smile he longed for. It was empty, broken… lifeless. "Mind reader…" She stated walking past him with _that _smile.

Mugen scratched his head awkwardly until she emerged again with a plain black t-shirt and a pair of his boxer shorts on. "Now that's sexy…" He laughed walking over to the sofa and plonking down with all his might. He felt relieved at hearing her giggle and seeing a little life some back into her smile. "Sit…"

He pointed at the seat beside him so she walked over and sat down. She put her feet up and tucked herself into a ball. He was facing her, sitting to the side on the couch with one leg on the floor and the other bent, leaning on the back. She sat in silence as he watched her curiously. Instead he resorted to showing physical contact to show he was there for her… he never was good with words…

He reached out for her arm, feeling disheartened when she flinched, and brought her slowly into his chest. She lay in between his legs facing the window, scrunched in a little ball showing a clear contrast between Mugen's large, dominant frame and her tiny, fragile one.

Slow stokes were taken to run his fingers through her soaked hair. She was still shaking, but it slowly started to die down in Mugen's grasp. Eventually she opened her arms to lie on his chest and dug her face in his chest earning a chuckle.

He hugged her tighter than he had ever held anyone. It felt so right for them both… not that the other knew about the other's feelings. "Ya mother knows where ya are…" He said quietly, hoping she wouldn't move away or hate him for telling her mother.

"… Oh… thanks Mugen…" She whispered. Her voice told him she was tired and probably falling asleep on him. Checking the clock on the wall, he mentally made a plan of action before he fell asleep with her later that night.

It was coming close to ten o'clock. Mugen wanted to meet with his boss to ask permission to kill. He didn't think he would get the permission but if he showed he was determined to kill him, they may allow it. Their gang preferred to follow the law as much as possible since they had ties with the police, dealing their dirty work for unfair justice.

"Mugen…?" Fuu called tiredly. She wasn't in much control of her actions or emotions from being so emotionally distraught.

"Yeah Fuu…?"

"He… he was beating me…" Mugen's hold tightened around her, almost desperately. He didn't want to let go of her and he didn't want her to go back to that house anymore. "…he would usually try to… to… get me to… he would… touch me… and he…"

"…Fuu…"

"Mugen… he… he… I think he… I don't know if… he… he took... my virginity…" She sobbed finally letting month's worth of stress ad secrecy fall of her shoulders hoping for comfort.

"…He wha?!" Mugen almost yelled. His breathing had increased as had his hold on Fuu every time she let another word escape her mouth. His heart raced and rage pumped through his blood and all over his body. He hoped she wouldn't say that and even though deep down he knew; it made him sick to hear it from the broken girl in his arms. "I'm sorry Fuu… I should've stayed with ya… I coulda stopped him…!"

"No you couldn't have… you weren't meant to… you're here now right…? That's all I need…!" She whimpered into his bare chest.

Mugen calmed down after hearing her plead with him, and tell him she needed him. It made him feel calmer and right now he had to be for her sake. "He was the one who gave ya the marks wasn't he? On ya stomach?"

She nodded into his chest weakly.

He stroked her head as she cried into his chest, until she drifted off asleep, tears still flowing out of her eyes. It killed him to see her hurt and whimper, he wanted to stay with her until she smiled again, and maybe longer, but he needed to meet with his boss and shortly after, her mother.

Carrying her bridal style into his bedroom, he placed the small body on his clean, black bed and covered her up with the blankets. He sneaked out of the room, after grabbing a shirt, and closed the door. He put the shirt on followed by a thin rain coat and snatched his keys from the table in order to make haste.

_0-0_

His fists let loose on the dark door in front of him. The same door with that same rounded window.

"Mugen! I have some jobs for you when you're free… come on in lad!" His boss smiled showing him into his office. He took a seat behind the huge desk and let Mugen sit in front; something which even Mugen found unusual to do, seen as though his normal seat would be the sofa's behind him.

He was drenched from stepping out into the rainy night again but his determination did not cease or falter.

"It must be important to come out to see me this time at night, in the rain and sit so close… what happened?" His boss asked sternly. He leaned his elbows on the deck and took the phone of the receiver so they weren't to be disturbed.

"It's Fuu… she…!" He started in a hurry only to get cut off.

"Wait… who is Fuu?"

"She was attacked by Shogunates… the girl I saved. She was raped and beaten by her father! The bastard! I want permission…"

"You can't just kill everyone who rapes. These matters must be dealt with by the police…!"

"Screw the police! That bastard has been beatin' her for months! Who knows what he does to her mother! They're too scared to get the police… he would probably kill them…!"

The boss smiled at Mugen making him stop his verbal advance and stared confused. "…there's no way you'd break her heart, huh? I guess you're gonna kill him either way right? Don't just yet Mugen. I'll seek confirmation first… but I can't make any promises…!"

Mugen grunted a thank you and waited silently for a minute or two before he started to fidget uncomfortably. "… she… can't go home now can she!?"

His boss looked up at him and rolled his eyes knowing what the boy was saying. "Very well Mugen… but if she stays with you… and you tell her about yourself… or this gang… you must remain with her… she must be trusted enough… the moment you tell her all there is to know, she is bound by you. Are _you_ ready for such commitment?"

Mugen gulped loudly. He hadn't thought about it that way. He could always not tell her, but it was becoming difficult to keep secrets from her. "If I tell her… then I've made my choice…" He stood up and left for the door but stopped after hearing his boss.

"If she does stay with you, you should at least do these jobs for me…" He called over standing up and carrying a brown folder over to the young brute.

Mugen nodded and took the folder to hide it in his coat. Once he zipped up again, he stepped out into the night and ran to the bridge. After waiting on Fuu to tell him what happened, go to sleep and talking with his boss, it was closing on twelve. He ran as fast as he could to make it to the bridge and then slowed down when he seen a tall, thin woman with brown hair and sorrowful eyes.

"Yo…" He smiled, trying to keep his usual posterior up.

"…Mugen! Thanks for coming."

"What's up?"

Her mother paused for a minute or two, thinking deeply about how to put her request before she said anything. Mugen didn't mind to get wet and was thankful she had her own umbrella to shield her from the rain.

"How is she…?"

"… fine… now… How long have ya known?"

"… a month or two… it started out fine… normal… but then… I stumbled into his office. There were pictures everywhere… of Fuu. He must have been spying on her. There were some old family photo's I had… but then… some from school with her friends… there were even some taken of you Mugen… he had been watching her…"

Mugen felt bile rising in his mouth. Fuu hadn't know she was being spied on since she met the man and everything she did was closely monitored. He obviously wanted to keep her for his self.

"Then I noticed her scars… bruises… her lack of confidence… she never wore her beautiful clothes… her make-up was only a mask for her scars…" Her mother wept silently. It wasn't the hysterical cry Fuu had unleashed. It was more reserved… dead…

"Why didn't ya do anythin'?"

"I know a strong man when I see one… like you Mugen… he is terrifying… strange men come to the house at night talking of murder or thievery… he would laugh or smile… even push them around… they weren't to be messed with but he openly pushed them too and thro like nothings… I… was scared. He knew where to find Fuu in any situation at every time of day… he could have done much worse…"

Mugen nodded slowly. The morsel of anger that was churning inside of him for this woman had shrank and he felt sorry for her. He thought she was selfish at first when he had heard she knew… but the circumstances were understandable.

"Mugen… I'm not worried about myself… he doesn't interact much with me any more… and I only have a tiny number of bruises compared to Fuu. Mugen… she…"

"Say no more lady…" His hand rose in front of him to stop her words and then he grinned behind it. "she's movin' in with me… I don't need no permission…!"

She smiled up at him teary eyed and walked past him. "Thank you so much Mugen… for all you have done for her…"

Then she left; walking silently across the bridge not looking back.

_0-0_

He crept into his apartment and closed the door slowly so it wouldn't sound or wake up Fuu. He took off his coat and shirt after locking the door and grabbed the towel he used earlier so he could dry off his new found wetness. He wasn't as bad as before since the coat had shielded him, yet he had a sticky sort of damp around him.

He opened the bedroom door and stepped in so he could shut it and lay next to the sleeping girl. He calmly crawled under the covers and pulled her closer to him in an embrace. She instinctively moved her arms around his torso and nudged at his chest with her head. His hands snaked around her shoulders and into her neck so he could rest her forehead under his chin neatly.

It was the first time she had felt so calm in her sleep for she knew she was safe in his arms. She hadn't even notice him leaving her alone.

_0-0_

When Fuu woke up, she found herself trapped in a man's chest. She began to panic because she couldn't see anything around her. The previous days events started to fill her memory up to the part where that man…

"…No! Get off me! Leave me alone!" She squealed pounding her fists into the chest. She couldn't move from its strong grip and she began to wiggle around until it let go.

"…jeez girly! Calm down!" Mugen yawned.

She immediately froze at the sound of his voice. She started to remember more of how he had found her and carried her to his house. He pushed her backwards so she could see his face and she calmed down instantly.

"Mugen…?"

"Yeah Mugen…" He yawned sleepily.

"I thought we were on the sofa…?" He had now let go of the small girl who climbed out the bed and stretched. She had purposely turned away from him because she found herself entangled with him under the covers in his room. She had started to blush and thought he would recognise her heart beats sudden rush.

"We were… I carried ya in here…" He was out of the other side of the bed now and he walked out the room into the bathroom. Fuu rushed around the apartment but noticed there was no mirror except the bathroom. Mugen didn't really care for his appearance much so he only found need for on mirror.

She walked out of the bedroom and over to the window. She drew the curtains and looked out to the sun that was rising in the distance. She smiled and then lifted the top, which belonged to Mugen, up to reveal her stomach. She found herself happier when she noticed the bite marks had now disappeared and the bruising on her back was gradually fading. It was still quite noticeable. The only thing she worried for now was her face. It felt sore to the touch but she knew make-up would cover up the wounds.

She was still smiling at her stomach and how there were no more of his teeth marks there when she watched a tanned hand slide its way around her smooth skin. She jumped at the touch but watched his hand fascinated by its touch. His thumb rubbed the area she had been bitten then stopped to pull her backwards into something solid.

He peeked his head over her shoulder to inspect the marks from her view point. Once he was satisfied with the flawless skin, he wrapped both of his hands around her waist and carried on leaning over her. She had let go of the material but his hands remained underneath snugly.

Unsure of how to react, she placed her hands on top of his and let their fingers cling to each other loosely.

"Ya know… ya should probably tell that woman and four eyes…"

"…"

"They don't know how to help if they don't know what's up." He said trying to sound factual. It didn't work and he felt her stomach muscles jerk as she laughed.

"… maybe… you're right…"

"Che, I'm always right bitch!" He said pulling away from her. "Oh… and you shouldn't go in school today…"

"What…? Why?"

"Well… unless ya wanna go in my clothes and have people stare at ya bruises… go ahead…"

"I could go…"

"No"

When they were talking she remained on the sofa curled up while he changed in his room and emerged wearing his usual black shorts and a white vest. He had a black jacket with lots of pockets on over the top and his sandals were already attached to his feet.

"Besides… ya can't get out of here… I have the only key… I'm tellin' the woman and four eyes to come back with me later…"

With that he shut the door and locked Fuu in the house. He knew she would probably try to go home for the stupidest reason so he made sure to keep her safe. Even if it was a little extreme.

_0-0_

Mugen was late today, so he took his car. He drove near the school and parked. Whilst walking up the path, he noticed Shino waiting impatiently. Worry overtook her features when she noticed Mugen was walking alone. She thought he wasn't going to stop and that Fuu didn't walk with him today.

He stopped in front of her. "Yo… Fuu isn't comin' in today…" He said casually.

"What? Why? Why didn't she text me?"

"Well, I said I'd tell ya. What're ya doin' tonight?"

Shino thought he was going to do something obnoxious when Jin walked over with a less than amused look on his face…

"Nothing with you, Mugen…" He called with a hint of anger. Overall his emotionless demeanour was taking place.

"Oh? Too bad, I was invitin' you n her to my place so Fuu ca talk with ya… but if ya don't…"

"Your place? Why is Fuu there…? What… what happened?!" Shino asked frantically.

"I hope you didn't…"

"Whoa! Calm down! I didn't do anythin'! She wants to talk with ya…" Mugen walked away into the school's entrance. They were past late now and when they made it to class everyone stared strangely at them. It was unlikely that Jin, a part time officer for the police would be walking in the same time as Mugen, the most probable suspect for crime and most popular guy in school.

"It's about time you joined us… now then, let me continue…" The teacher said through gritted teeth. He looked pale and disease ridden, meaning that all the people in the front row of the class had their mouth closed or leaned way back in their seat when he approached.

"Shino?"

"Here" she said taking a seat near the front.

"Rikiei?"

"Yes"

"Moronobu?"

"I'm here"

"Fuu?"

When there was no answer the teacher threw his head up to shout at the girl when he noticed her absence.

"Has anyone seen Miss Kasumi?" He asked. Mugen's head was thrown forward to look at the teacher. His eyes widened at the mention of her name but not because he knew why she was missing. _Kasumi… Kasumi… that means… _an evil grin took to Mugen's face. He was sure to be able to eliminate her father now. Now that he had found out he was the leader of the Shogunates…

"She ain't feelin' so good today… so I locked her in…" He grinned at this comment making the whole class look back at him amazed. Yatsuha had a look of pure hatred plastered over her well made up face. Jin and Shino sighed and slapped their palms to their heads. They didn't know he locked her in but for him to shout it across the class so boldly; she would have screamed at him if she knew.

The teacher cleared his throat with an astonished look in his eyes and continued with the register.

"Hotaru?"

"I'm here…" She said losing some of her seductive tone. After the girls heard that comment they all sunk in their seats or basically gave up living.

"Yosaku?"

"Here…"

"Shinsuke?"

Mugen looked over to the man sending daggers in his back. He was ready to jump him there and then for touching Fuu.

"Yeah…" he answered sheepishly getting strange looks from the class mates who eyed up his black eye and bruised cheek.

"Mugen?"

He grunted in response making Shinsuke jump; he was still pissed at him.

_0-0_

That break, Mugen sat out under the tree, which Jin and Shino had a talk with Fuu under, and leaned back in wait. He had signalled for Jin to join him so they can talk more about some thing which Mugen was eager to discuss.

"Shouldn't we be heading to talk with Fuu, there is no need to stay if the teacher was sent home ill…?" Jin said walking over to Mugen and sitting down next to him on his knees.

"I don't wanna talk 'bout this to Fuu or your woman… its business…"

"Continue…"

"Che don't need your permission too…" He snorted smugly. "What I _do _need permission for is an execution order from your dad…"

"For whom?"

"The leader of the Shogunate… All time rough guy… Mr Kasumi… aka; Fuu's step-father…" Mugen looked up with a serious glint in his eye, removing all doubt from Jin's stare. "We were tipped off by someone who tried to kill me… I only just realised that Fuu's last name was Kasumi… it must be him…"

"Do your boss and Fuu know this?"

"Not yet… only jus' figured it out…"

"Your boss would be fine; but will Fuu forgive you…?"

"Che, I'm pretty sure she would…"

Jin stared quizzically at Mugen then sighed. "We shouldn't waste time… take us to Fuu…"

Mugen stood up, after a final glare at Jin for ordering him around, and made his way towards an eager Shino who sucked her thumb impatiently. She smiled as soon as she saw the two men approaching. _I'm coming Fuu… _

_**To be continued… **__0-0_

**Aw! Writing this sic is so fun, but in my story plan; things will end soon ******

**Anyway… please review…!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Whilst in the elevator, Mugen whistled an annoying tune, placing his hands on the back of his head and watching the numbers above the doors get higher.

Shino smiled, trying to keep her laugh in and Jin's eye twitched. He tried to keep a reserved manner; but Mugen naturally had that attitude which annoyed him. He looked to the floor and noticed it was quite wet. He assumed it was from the rain the previous night.

When Jin was just about to burst, the doors opened and Mugen stepped out fiddling with his keys. He walked over to the solitary door on the top floor and unlocked it, walking in smugly.

"Mugen! I can't believe you!" She screamed jumping off the sofa and over to the door. She froze and looked away when Shino and Jin stepped through the door.

"Don't get ya panties in a twist! Or should I say mine…" He laughed loudly at her embarrassment and turned around. "I'll be back a bit later…"

Once he left the apartment, Fuu motioned Shino and Jin to sit on the sofa, where she sat on her knees in front of them. She inhaled and exhaled a few times before telling them exactly what happened.

She told them everything; her fathers beatings, the attempted rape, his jealousy of Mugen, and his words about her mother.

She had only let a few tears escape this time, it seemed it calmed over time, but when she looked up and saw a shocked expression on the usual, straight-faced samurai, and tears flowing from Shino's eyes; they started her own tears once more.

"Fuu! I had no idea it was _that _bad…!" Shino whined letting tears escape.

"You don't know if he took your virginity or not?" Jin stated, looking sorrowful for her.

She shook her head slowly looking down at her knees. "He… entered… but I don't know… I suppose… he did…"

Shino jumped from her seat and grabbed Fuu in an embrace. She held her tight for a few minutes then walked her into Mugen's bedroom. "I'll take you to the doctors… they'll know… grab his clothes…" She said wildly hunting through his wardrobe.

After she grabbed a cap to wear on her head for disguise and a pair of his black shorts, she walked into the room where Jin sat quietly.

"We're going to the doctors… can you wait here? We won't be gone long…" Shino said to Jin hugging him goodbye.

"Of course…" He answered as they headed out the door.

_0-0_

"Yo… it's me again…" Mugen said down his phone. He was walking down the winding alleys where he searched for Fuu the night before.

"_Mugen? How can I help…?"_ a woman answered.

"Well… if she's gonna be stayin' with me I need her clothes… as good as she looks in mine…" He said grinning down the phone.

"_Come over straight away… he isn't in at the moment… he's been out for hours, searching for her…"_ Fuu's mother answered.

"I'll be there…" He closed his phone and took off in a slight jog.

_0-0_

"… hello father…" Jin spoke into his own phone.

"_Yes Jin? Is there something wrong…?"_

"A member of Ryukyu requires the consent for the assassination of the Shogunate leader. His name is Kasumi Umanosuke…"

"_Isn't that your friend's father?"_

"Yes"

"_You know how it works Jin. We need proof first, when you have proof, call back… I'll have the paper work ready in the hour."_

"Thank you father…"

Jin hung up the phone and remained seated. He searched his phone for Mugen's number, which he had stored a few months back due to an important call between the police and Ryukyu.

"_Yo… what do ya want?" _He answered rudely. Jin could hear the cars drive past in the background. He was certain he knew where he was going.

"Why are you going to Fuu's?"

"_I hate that mind readin' shit you pull! I'm getting' her clothes… she's gonna live with me!"_

Jin sighed. He had expected this, but was unsure of Mugen's loyalty and reasons for helping her so much. "To get the order, you need proof he belongs to Shogunate. While you're going there, snoop around for some…"

"_I hear ya…" _He hung up.

_0-0_

"Kasumi Fuu?" The nurse called from her room near the back of the small clinic.

When they walked into the room, they took a seat in front of her desk and waited for the nurse to search her previous records.

"How can I help you Miss Kasumi?"

"Um… well…"

Shino interrupted sensing her friend's feelings. "She was drunk last night and woke up with some man. She wants to know if she's still a virgin… and if not, is she all right?"

Fuu mentally noted to thank Shino later for her good idea. "I see… well lie on the bed please…" The nurse said standing up and pointing towards the bed. Fuu lay down, feeling nauseous and waited for the nurse to pull the curtain around the bed. Shino sat with her eyes closed and her hands together; praying for her friend's sake.

After five minutes the curtain opened and Fuu was sitting up silently crying. Shino feared the worst and ran over to hug her. "He… he didn't take it!" She cried smiling happily.

Shino, in return, smiled back and dried Fuu's eyes. "Thank you…" Shino called over to the nurse with a smile.

_0-0_

"Hello Mugen…" The woman called opening the door for him to step through.

"Yo…"

They both walked up the stairs and into Fuu's room. Her mother didn't have the courage to walk in until Mugen came. When they went in, they both felt their sadness and rage boil. A vase's remains layed over the floor and bed while the covers were askew. A small pool of blood was by Fuu's window, at the other side of the bed.

He walked forwards and grabbed a long dance bag from Fuu's chair. It was big enough for him to fit her clothes in so he pulled the zip and opened her wardrobe.

He threw all of her clothes on the bed after Fuu's mother pull the covers straight and dusted the glass off. He sifted through her clothes and folded them into her bag. Once he closed the bag, after grabbing her make-up and jewellery box, he threw the open bag over his shoulder. He was pleased her bag was plain black; otherwise he would look strange walking through the streets with something girly.

He grinned at her mother who understood why he put specific clothes in the bag and left others. Her mother had left him alone to pack her bag while she grabbed some shampoo and body wash which smelt sweet. She knew Mugen would have her smelling like a man unintentionally.

She came back with a smaller bag filled with some useful items and a small gift which Mugen didn't know of.

"Take this… She'll need it…" she handed him the bag and he pushed it in the bag and zipped up the contents.

"Show me his office…" Mugen said after a silence. She looked up at him wide eyed then nodded.

After unlocking the door; Mugen strode in and took in the room's layout. You couldn't tell what colour the walls were for pictures of Fuu. Baby photo's, photos of her getting changed, photos with her friends, photos of her dancing, photos of her doing simple things like walking or reading… there were even photos with him. Only, these photos had his head crossed out or a picture of her father in his place.

"The sick bastard needs help or slaughtering… whichever comes first…" Mugen said through gritted teeth. Her mother nodded sadly and walked out of the room. She couldn't handle being in there. He took this opportunity to go through his drawers, he needed proof… desperately.

Finally, he came across the small dagger all the Shogunate members carry with them. They took it as identity; Mugen took it as evidence. He zipped it in the bag when Fuu's mother rushed in the room.

"Mugen!" She whispered rushed. "He's back…!"

Mugen rushed out the room and her mother locked it. He ran in Fuu's room and opened the window to jump out of it. Her mother had been sorting Fuu's room out to make it seem like nothing had been moved. She closed the almost empty wardrobe and then closed the window when Mugen had vanished.

He didn't suspect a thing…

_0-0_

Jin had almost fallen asleep due to boredom; so when the front door sounded, he jumped a bit and stood up. Shino and Fuu had come back half an hour later, so they didn't get shouted at for putting Fuu in danger. They all sat smiling until Jin perked up and asked how it went. A truly awful situation for Jin…

"Well…?"

"…well what?" Fuu asked innocently. Shino and Fuu came up with a plan to make Jin embarrassed so they could have fun like old times.

"How did it go…?"

"…did … what go?" Shino asked, looking on the edge of laughter.

Jin shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "The doctors…"

"Oh… well we didn't wait long, they have fresh flowers up at reception… and little lolly pops…" Fuu giggle showing Jin her half sucked lollypop.

"What about you…?" He was determined to get a straight answer.

"…what about me…?"

Jin finally lost his nerve. "Did he take your virginity?!"

Fuu and Shino burst out laughing at his outburst and began to cry.

"Hahaha! Nope!" Fuu smiled still laughing.

Jin sighed from frustration and relief when the door opened ruggedly. When Mugen came in with a bag over his shoulder, part of him expected tears and hugs… 'a bunch of girly crap'; but not Fuu lying on her back laughing loudly with Shino who sat next to an agitated Jin.

He was silent for a moment until Fuu looked over to him. She was smiling, her usual, wide, kind smile. She didn't have that broken look anymore and she was wearing more of his clothes and a cap. He was envious of Jin and Shino for having restored her smile; he personally wanted to be the one to do so…

"Mugen! Where were you?" She asked smiling his way as she stood up.

"Where did ya go?" He asked in response. He wanted to be alone with her when he told her where he went and what was in the bag. He'd wait till they went first.

"Wha-? How did you know?"

"Why else are ya wearin' more clothes and a cap?" He smirked at her pout for figuring her out then turned the tables. "It's dangerous for ya to go out yet…"

"… I'll have to sometime though…" She said losing some smile and frowning.

"Cheer up…" He said walking overt to her, taking her cap off, and rubbing her head so her hair was a mess. She regained her smiled and turned around to face him.

"Mugen!"

She stopped when he handed a dagger over to Jin and smiled wickedly. Jin simply nodded and stood up holding Shino's hand.

"We should go now Shino…" He said simply, walking towards the door and opening it. "Goodbye Fuu… Mugen…"

Shino whined a little but followed after a sad wave at Fuu. Fuu turned around to find Mugen leaning on the back of the sofa staring at her. He walked forwards and placed the big bag on the table.

"So where did ya go?"

"…The doctors…" She smiled happily.

"Why're ya so happy?"

"Because… he… he didn't take my… you know…"

Mugen's eyebrows rose higher and he grinned at her. "Good to hear brat…"

"Mugen…" She pouted at the nickname but she knew he was happy for her. She walked over and sat down next to him at the table and examined the bag like a dog would. She poked her nose towards it and closely looked at it. "What's in the bag?" She asked turning her attention to him.

"Well…" He stood up and opened the bag pulling out the little bag her mother gave him and her make-up box to place in front of her. Next he pulled out the little white dress he had commented on and sent her a mischievous smile.

"Mugen!? Why do you have my stuff? Is this my bag?!" She stood up staring at him strangely.

"I brought ya stuff over… ya can't wear mine forever…"

"But… I… I don't understand…"

"Ya livin' with me… ya have no choice…"

Fuu would have come back with a clever remark but she was stunned. She stood there wide eyed, mouth parted in shock. She was ecstatic about the thought but couldn't help thinking it was out of pity. She didn't want his pity… she wanted his love.

"Mugen… thank you… but… I don't need your pity…" Her eyes were concealed by her hair and she walked past him into his room. She took off his pants and laid them on the bed.

"Who said this was pity girly?" He said coming up behind her and slipping his hands under the top she wore and around her waist. She gasped at the contact then lost all thought when he moved her hair behind her and began to suck on her neck.

"Mu-" She gasped again from his precise attention to her pulse point on her neck. Her mind became blank. She couldn't concentrate on anything except how good he was making her feel. His hands wondered down her hips onto her thighs and his sucking evolved into a soft bite making her moan. One of his hands rose to her opposite cheek and pushed her head to face him while the other turned her body.

He pulled her closer to him and captured her lips with his own. She was surprised to find that her usual scared reflexes weren't working, leaving her unsure of how to react. He bit her lip making her part so his tongue was slipped into her mouth. He deepened the kiss grabbing her neck and rubbing his thumb in a circle. She closed her eyes and began to kiss him back, giving him the confidence to place his other hand over her rounded bum.

She pulled away breathing heavily, while he still hovered around her lips, brushing them with his own. "Mugen…?"

He reached up to her forehead and kissed her gently before pulling away. She noticed the smug smile on his face before he turned around and left the room. She put her fingers to her swollen lips and grazed them confused. He has just stolen her first true kiss. She was pleased she didn't open her mouth to her step-father, because that kiss was worth it…

He came back in the room making her snap out of her trance and look over to him. She had a little smile on her lips, which told him she had enjoyed it as much as him. "So ya stayin'?" He asked her confidently placing her bag on the bed.

She looked over to him and nodded smiling.

"Good… 'cause I'd love to see ya in this…" He said comically pulled out the small white dress which he favoured and gave her a cheeky grin.

Fuu sighed and took the dress from him, holding it up to her eye level. She decided to let him see… it was a special occasion after all… she was moving in with him.

_**To be continued… **__0-0_

**Okay now PAY ATTENTION! The next chapter will contain an adult scene; so if you don't like reading them. Don't read the next chapter! Skip straight ahead to Chapter 10.**

**Reviews please! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**This chapter is an adult scene. If you don't like reading adult scenes or feel it would spoil the story, don't read it. The story still makes sense with out reading all the filth…**

_**0-0**_

He sat on the sofa with the jitters, his leg bouncing up and down while he nibbled on his thumb. He kept sending glances over to his bedroom door, where she was getting changed. He stood up and walked over to the window to lean on the cold glass and watch the life beneath him.

As focused as he was, he hadn't noticed her opening the door and emerging in her skimpy white dress, which blew behind her with every movement. She had covered her bruised cheek with her make-up and examined how she looked in the mirror before she walked out. She found him leaning against the window with his back to her.

She walked over to him quietly and placed her arms around him to nuzzle in his back. He looked down at the little arms which clung to him and unhooked them so he could turn around. He looked down at her in awe

She looked so delicate, and gorgeous. The little white dress clung to her figure and hung in all the right places. He looked up and gave her a lustful grin making her blush. "Now that _is _sexy…" He grinned.

His arms wrapped around her waist and he picked her up and walked over to the table. Lying her down on her back, he rubbed his hands up her thighs and pushed the material up to her stomach. He trailed kisses upwards until he shot her a confused look.

"I put it on to have it taken off again?" She questioned giggling. She had expected him to laugh in response or continue with a smile but he looked up and searched her eyes.

"Wasn't that why you bought it?" He questioned making her blush deeper with embarrassment.

She looked away and he laughed softly into her stomach, continuing his pursuit. Eventually he made it to her chest, he ran his hands up her back making her lift up off the table so he could push the fabric over her chest and her head. Once she was free of the material he lifted her up onto her bum and began to kiss her passionately.

She began to tug at his shirt, lifting it up his chest until he broke the contact and threw it over his shoulders onto the floor. She wouldn't have wanted this to happen so early but since she almost lost her virginity to her step-father she didn't want to risk losing something so precious to someone whom she hated. She wanted it to go to someone she loved… or more precisely… to him…

He cupped his hands under her bum and picked her up to carry into the bedroom where he closed the door with his foot. He was now used to carrying the thin, fragile girl.

He laid her on the bed and climbed over her after removing his pants. He was now only in his boxer shorts which made her blush. He lifted her up to reach his lips while her arms snaked around his neck. He let go of her and lowered his hands to get rid of the annoying contraption that kept her breasts hidden. Once he finally pulled it apart he pulled it from her arms and threw it on the floor.

He stared down at her goods amazed. She really did look flat chested but underneath her figure was beautiful. Her natural instincts kicked in when he was staring at her. She held her arms to cover her chest up feeling self conscious but he grabbed her wrists and held them by her body.

"Don't try to hide from me girly!" He whispered into her ear before pulling away. "Say no now if ya don't wanna 'cause soon I won't be able to stop…"

"I want this Mugen…" She said smiling up at him.

He began to suck at her breasts in turn making her moan and blush deeply. Once he was satisfied in giving them enough attention he grabbed her hips and pulled her into his own. Tugging at the thin material in between her legs, which was now moist, he ripped them from her and threw them on the floor. He pulled down his own shorts and discarded them with the rest of the clothes so they were now completely naked.

His erect piece was directed straight into her opening making her gasp and lift up from the bed. He held her down with his hands and once she had adjusted to his size he began to slowly move in and out of her building up speed. She moaned and breathed heavily beneath him, following each thrust with her own.

"…Mugen…Ahh…" She kept gasping and moaning until she felt the pressure build up inside of her. She wailed one last time as he grunted and moaned releasing their tension on each other.

He pulled out of her gently and rolled over beside her. They lay for a few minutes breathing heavily until he pulled her tiny body over onto his own. He held her close into his chest and found the covers to pull over them.

"Ya got me sweatin' girly…" He laughed into her hair as he kissed her head.

She laughed in return and replied, "…me too…"

_**To be continued… **__0-0_

**This is the first adult scene I have ever written. I feel embarrassed LOL! **

**Review please! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Hey Fuu…" Mugen called to the girl in his arms. They still lay under the covers of his bed; Fuu gently pressed into his chest as he supportively held her. It was just after midnight.

"Mhmm…?"

"Ya know… erm… why don't you take ya mother out tomorrow…? You two should talk…"

"I can't tell her…!"

"Fuu…!" He looked down at her sadly but he had to tell her. "She… already knew what was happening to ya…"

"What?!" She looked up at him with confused eyes. "I… expected as much…" She looked away sadly.

"Mugen? What do you plan to do in the future?"

"Huh?" Mugen didn't know how to answer her. If he did it would mean she was forever bound to him. He wanted it… but did she…?

"You don't exactly pay much attention in classes so I assume you've already got a future planned out… or prepared?"

"Well… yeah… um… I can't really tell ya because… it would mean… ya have to stay with me…"

"I am staying with you…"

"Forever Fuu…"

"…" She didn't answer him. She wanted to but part of her thought he didn't want her to.

"It's that or be killed… I don't want ya killed… so I don't wanna tell ya… and I don't think ya'd want to put up with me forever…" He laughed at this until she blurted out a response.

"I would!" She pulled back a little at this feeling embarrassed. She didn't know how he would react to such commitment and wished she could take back the awkwardness

"Well then…" He pulled her close and leaned on his side so they were facing each other. He whispered in her ear, "Stay with me forever…"

She felt shivers running down her body and she couldn't help but smile. "I will…"

Mugen felt all sorts of emotions building up inside of him. He felt released, like he finally had some comfort in his life that would stay with him through the good and bad.

He held her tightly not wanting her to move away from him. She simply smiled into his chest and wrapped her arms around him.

"So make this official… tell me…" She whispered tiredly.

He smiled into her and began to explain. "Well… I'm part of Ryukyu… I already have my job. I… remember ya just committed to me…" He asked again.

"I know…"

"So don't hate me for what I do…"

"I can't hate you for who you are…"

"I'm… an assassin…"

Fuu looked shocked at this and she pulled her head out of his chest to look up at him shocked.

"Lemme explain first… Ryukyu works with close connections to the police. We're like… their secret organisation…" He noticed her looking up confused so tried to explain it simpler to her. "We take out the bad guys… we're like good assassins... I think…"

Fuu giggled at his mumbled logic and snuggled back into him. "I expected something like that… so you kind of work with Jin?" He sighed and relaxed again now she knew.

"Yeah… suppose…" He grunted un-amused.

"Who's the next bad guy on your list?" The topic made her cringe a little but she wanted him to know she understood.

"Erm… ya know… the Shogunate?"

"Mhmm…"

"We found out that their leader is… he… uh… he's my next target… we know who he is now…"

"Did he do something bad?"

"Aside from organising assassinations and plotting war against us… he… um… well… he's a right bastard he…" Mugen tried to think up a way to tell her where he wouldn't have to come out and… tell her? "…he… assaulted… and raped… this sweet girl… he uh… tried to rape his step-daughter…"

Fuu looked up at him shocked. She knew what he was trying to say. "It's him!?"

Mugen nodded and stroked her arm up and down with his fingers.

"He's… your next target…?"

He nodded again.

"Tomorrow…? When I take my mother shopping?" She asked now looking up into his eyes.

Once again he nodded.

"Okay…" She felt a rush of happiness within her. She had already become free of him when she moved in with Mugen, but now her mother could be free of him. She felt no remorse for the man. He was a worm… a lowly maggot that needed exterminating and she fully backed up Mugen.

Mugen wanted to change the subject so she wouldn't become silent in thought. "This mean I'm ya bitch?" He snickered into her hair.

Fuu laughed in response and nodded. "… hmm… I suppose…" She impersonated Mugen's voice when he said it.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

She laughed again and nuzzled her nose into his chest. "Yes Mugen…"

_0-0_

The next morning, Fuu woke up feeling like a new person. She felt refreshed and alive, but then again she did just have the best night's sleep in his arms. Not to mention the previous night's events made her feel full of emotions. She looked up at his sleeping face and pecked his nose with a simple kiss before lifting his heavy, clinging arm from around her waste.

She slipped out of the bed and bent down to grab her bag. She pulled out a tiny skirt and some lingerie. After putting them on she searched the bag for a suitable top. She still felt fresh so she wanted to wear something a little more daring. She grabbed a low cut top which was pink with a sunflower in the corner. She pulled it over her head and looked down to dust out any creases her white skirt may have had. She brushed her hair and covered her bruise up with foundation before heading out the room into the kitchen.

She began to cook up a big breakfast of eggs, bacon, toast and other things she found. She didn't know why he had these ingredients if he couldn't cook but it didn't matter. She did realise he didn't have anything else. He would have to take her shopping for some food.

When Mugen woke up he leaned over to grab her into his chest but noticed her side of the bed was empty. He leaned up until his nose was tingling and a mixture of smells filled up his nostrils. He realised she was making something that smelt like a proper breakfast so he jumped up from bed quietly and slipped on some boxer shorts. He looked at his floor and realised that several articles of clothing were scattered across the wooden flooring. He grinned to himself for such an achievement and headed out into the kitchen.

He looked her up and down and couldn't stop himself sneaking up and grabbing hold of her waist making her jump.

"Mugen!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"Ya look gorgeous…" He said kissing into her neck. She grinned at his compliment until he added. "Hey… ya boobs are hangin' out!"

She looked down and realised the top she wore was pretty low cut but they weren't 'hanging out' as he rudely stated.

"No they aren't!"

He huffed over to the table and sat down. He liked to see her like that but when she was going out with her mother, he hoped she would cover up a little more. He snapped the thoughts out of his head realising he sounded like an older married man.

_Might as well be anyway… except the old part… _he grinned to him self until she strutted over and placed a plate in front of him.

"What are you smiling about?"

"Nothin'…"

She laughed at him and sat down beside him to eat her own food. "First you were complaining that I don't wear clothes like this and now you're telling me to put them away… mou make up your mind!"

Mugen looked un-amused by her complaint so he chose to stare her out until she complained again. Her gaze travelled over to him and she raised her eyebrow questioningly before sticking her tongue out at him.

"You brought me these clothes anyway… I noticed you left all of my cute jumpers and long trousers…"

"I prefer ya showin' a little skin…"

"Then no complaints!" She smiled at her victory and winked at him. He was just about to grab her and wrestle her to seal his own victory when his phone began to buzz across the table.

He reached across and grabbed the phone taping at different buttons earning a confused look from Fuu. "Argh… shit"

"What's wrong?" She piled the finished plates on top of each other and walked into the kitchen to wash them.

"…I ain't got the order yet…"

"…"

" 'please wait another hour or two?' Bastard…"

"Who is it…?"

"Four eyes…"

"Mugen!" She walked over to him and flicked his forehead agitatedly. "He's my friend!"

"Pfft… whatever…" He reached for her wrist before she pulled away and looked up at her. "Have you asked your mother to go out yet?"

Her face immediately turned childlike and forgetful. "…"

"Hurry up then…"

"But what time do I say if you haven't got the order yet…?"

"Bah!" He pulled her wrist towards him and she fell into lap straddling him. She squealed when he done this but calmed down once she made the contact with his legs.

He pulled her closer running his hands up her back and leaning into her. He was just about to steal a kiss when his phone buzzed again. He cursed out loud and grabbed the small object angrily, holding Fuu's hip steady with the other hand so she didn't leave.

She sat in his lap with her hands clutching his thighs and leaning in towards him. Mugen smirked and threw the phone back on the table, returning his attention to Fuu. He pulled her closer and ran his hands suggestively up her thighs making her giggle. He reached his hand up to her neck and pushed her head into his own, greedily tasting her lips.

The phone buzzed. Fuu got annoyed so she grabbed the phone and jumped off his lap walking away. He ran after her and wrestled her to the floor but she kept the phone snug into her chest. He grabbed her ankle to stop her wiggling away from him and pulled her back towards his crouched form until she was underneath him.

The message he had sent was more of a threat.

_Don't lay your unworthy hands on her!_

She looked up at him questioningly and continued to search the messages in his struggling grasp. He really didn't want her to read the conversation he was having with Jin but she managed to look at the first message sent to him.

_The order has not been cleared yet. Please wait another hour or two. Kill some time…_

Fuu grimaced at Jin's logical message before searching for the message Mugen sent in reply. She had cleverly flipped over onto her stomach hiding the phone in front of her from his eyes.

_Fuu hasn't left yet so I know how I'll be killin' time ;)_

"Mugen!" She yelled at him hearing a chuckle as response.

She searched for the next message as Mugen grabbed her waist and lifted her into his chest which was hovering above her. His other arm fought for the phone.

_Like she would want __you__ touching her…_

Fuu pulled a face at the message, thoughts of the previous night ran through her mind. She felt guilt wash over her. Obviously Mugen's thought track was on the same line as hers.

_She weren't complainin' last night_

"I can't believe you told him!" She wailed turning around to look at his grinning appearance. She furrowed her brows at him and he grabbed the phone from her hands before punching more abuse into the buttons. She peered over his now turned back and watched the message.

_Too late… _

She sent a glare into his back until he dropped the phone and pounced on top of her pinning her to the floor. She laughed and giggled at his demanding kisses into her neck and collar bone. He grabbed the back of her neck lifting it upwards and sucking deeply into the delicate skin before biting harshly.

The phone buzzed.

"Bastard!"

"Why do you keep checking it then?" Fuu asked with a grin rubbing her newly marked neck. "…and Why do you bite so hard!?"

"It could be the order." He looked back at her and sneered, "jus' markin' my territory…"

She raised her brows and blushed deeply. "Pervert!" Her head turned to face the window where a couple in the adjacent building, which was slightly lower than theirs, was looking up at them. She noticed them staring wide eyed while they simply held hands like children.

Mugen followed her gaze and snickered. He found his knees crawling over to Fuu, who was now sat up on her bum. He noticed the couple but they showed no signs of acknowledging his stare; so he played along pretending he didn't see them.

His hand grabbed her head making her face him confused. He leaned into her ear and started to bite her lobe so the couple could see, while he ran his other hand up her thigh and beyond her skirt's edge. She gasped when she felt the attention he was giving her.

"No… Mugen… they… there are… people… we're… being watched…" She tried to say but her words came out as mumbles and stutters. She was forgetting how to speak and if she hadn't been already on her bum, she would have collapsed from her knees giving in.

He grunted a questioning response playing an innocent act and working up to the audience who had now gathered in the other apartment block. Aside from the couple, who looked the same age as them, there were now a middle aged couple watching a couple of windows along and a woman cleaning the windowed staircase at the side of the building.

He recognised the woman, as he had casually flirted with her once or twice whilst leaving his own apartment. Her gaze was shocked and angry which simply made his shrug off her jealous stares.

"M…Mug...en…?" Fuu whimpered. He drew his attention back to the weak girl he was working on. He hadn't realised it, but his body led his hands to work on her thighs. He rubbed them and squeezed them sensually making the girl feel like mush, while his lips still worked at her ear and neck. The skirt she wore was lifted quite high up so his hands could work, but he realised that the men who watched were gazing at this the most.

He grabbed the underside of her knees and hooked them around his back while his arms held her upright so he could stand. He walked her into the bedroom and kicked the door shut like the previous night; only this time… he was more agitated about the males who gawped at her.

_0-0_

Around two hours later, Mugen emerged from the room and picked up his phone.

_14 missed calls, 3 voice messages and 18 text messages received_

He grinned. _He actually thought he could stop us like this? Che…_

Fuu popped out of the room fully clothed and perfectly presentable. She looked over his shoulder at the phone. "Wow you're really popular…" She said in awe.

He looked back and laughed. "Nah… they're all off four eyes…"

"…" She walked over to her phone and began to ring her mother's number.

_Hello dear! How are you?_

"I'm fine mother… how about you meet me and we could go have dinner somewhere or go shopping. Just you and me…"

_That sounds lovely! I can't wait!_

"Good… then I'll meet you in an hour outside the little café?"

_Wonderful!_

"Good… then I'll… mother? Mom?"

_Well, if it isn't the little bitch! Get your ass over here now! _

Fuu began to shake at the sound of that voice. Mugen looked over to her when she went silent and started to shake. He knew who was now on the other end of the phone so he walked over to her and grabbed it. She jumped and reached for the phone, but being so small it did her no justice so she climbed on his back.

"Yo… who the hells this?" He asked with an arrogant tone.

_Bastard… I knew you had her!_

"Huh…? Jeez, ya don't handle rejection well huh?" He smirked at this while Fuu fumbled with his strong grip around the phone.

_You... Listen, Fuu is mine, not yours, and I will note this to the police as kidnapping…_

"Oh? The Shogunate leader is gonna ask the police to arrest a head assassin from Ryukyu? I can't see it happenin'…"

Mugen smirked when he heard no reply on the other end. The last thing he heard was a gasp. Clearly he didn't see that one coming.

_Oh, Ryukyu you say? Well… maybe I'll just kill you myself…_

"I'd love to see ya try it, old man" He loved winding the sick man up and even Fuu chuckled when he spoke of the Shogunate leader and the police.

_Don't worry I will… and when I have what is rightfully mine. Things can go back to normal and your corpse will rot_

"Your normal is sick and twisted. Rightfully yours? She doesn't belong to ya! I already claimed and marked her…" He smiled into the phone as if he could feel the heat from Umanosuke's anger.

_Didn't she tell you? I beat you to it…_

"Yeah I heard. Only ya dick must be pretty small since the nurse said she was fine."

_W…What?!_

"That's right… ya didn't break her… I did…" Mugen laughed down the phone sending the other man over the edge. Fuu had now climbed down off his back and backed away. She didn't want to hear the conversation any more, even though Mugen was winning.

_I will personally send you to hell you bastard!_

"I don't give a rat's ass about goin' to hell!"

_Good… because it's expecting you!_

With that the line hung up and Mugen turned to return the phone; only she was leaning against the wall looking at him blankly. He walked over with a grin and put the phone on the table, before turning his attention to her.

"I can't believe you!"

"What?!"

"Now my mother probably knows! How embarrassing!" She wailed turning red. At first he thought she was mad about the conversation but apparently she was supporting him, except the claiming part.

He simply laughed and picked her up by the waist kissing her. When his moves started to get more suggestive she chopped him on the head.

"I'm already sore!" He laughed and kissed her forehead before heading into his bedroom and changing. "Did you get the order?"

"No… I'll phone ya when I'm done so ya can come back." Fuu nodded and headed for the bathroom, she really was sore.

_0-0_

The heavy traffic paused in wait on the main road. People busily popped in and out of the shops and markets. It was always like this on a weekend. People lined the streets and cars honked and yelled in frustration. Voices could be heard shouting offers or addressing the public about new clubs. She sighed.

Half an hour had already gone by, and she wasn't turning up. She was waiting outside of a cute little café called 'little café' like she promised to her mother. She started to fear for the worst. She looked down at her phone which stayed silent and still. No warnings, no messages… nothing.

_What if… what if he… he hurt her or… what if he kill-… no stop thinking that Fuu! Come on mom! Where are you? Please hurry…_

Another five minutes rolled past and Fuu picked up the phone, trembling slightly. She entered the number and paused before calling. She knew who would answer instead.

_Its about time you called bitch… your dear mother and I were starting to think you didn't care… _

"W…Where is she!?" She squeaked down the phone making him snicker.

_She's here… don't worry… she isn't dead… yet… that is… she'll stay alive if you come over right now…_

Fuu hung up the phone and trembled. She looked at the phone and called Mugen instead.

_Yo girly, what's up?_

"Mugen… he has my mother… he's going to kill her unless I go…"

_Now wait… he won't kill her because she I the only reason ya would go back! Don't go Fuu, the order will come in soon I know it!_

"…bye Mugen…"

_No! Wait! Fuu!_

She hung up the phone and placed it in her bag. Her legs carried her out of the crowds of people until she could run. She memorised the short cuts and back alley's learning from her previous mistakes and followed them perfectly to cut time. She was thankful she chose to wear flat shoes otherwise she would have tripped a few times on the way.

She frowned every time her phone buzzed through the bag against her leg. It soon turned into a smile however.

_I guess he does care… hah, I find someone perfect and have it snatched away from me the next second. I know what will happen once I get there… I'll be lucky if I see Mugen again. If he doesn't kill me, I'll be locked up somewhere for his personal use…will…will he save me…? Of course I know he'll come… but will he kill him? If he's a leader of a gang like Shogunate, doesn't that mean he is pretty strong? What if… what if Mugen…?_

Her thoughts stopped as soon as she came across the picture perfect house. Things looked sane, and neatly ordered. She hadn't noticed before but now that she looked around, there were at least five or six men, wandering around the streets, closely watching her. They weren't doing anything in particular, just walking back and forward looking over slyly.

She gulped and walked up the stone path to turn the handle. The door creaked open and she walked in slowly before closing it behind her. He was waiting on the single sofa with his sword in his hand. Its tip was poking into the ground beside him.

"W…where is she!?" She looked at him through the darkness of the house, every curtain was closed and every window was shut and covered up, leaving them surrounded in a murky blackness.

The man only moved his eyes to the corner where a mound lay still. When she squinted her eyes, she could see it was a body curled up in a ball, remaining perfectly still. She couldn't see the face, its back was to her, but she knew who it was.

She was about to run over to her when the blade pointed towards her and he grinned evilly. "What have you done to her? Is she… is she…?"

He smirked, "Who knows…"

_**To be continued… **__0-0_

**Another cliff hanger! God! I'm getting mean.**

**Is she dead? Will she survive? You'll have to wait to find out :P**

**Oh and yes Jin is still a samurai, he took classes and Is a valuable asset to the police force. Of course Mugen still has his sword since he saved Fuu from two Shogunates with it. Soon it will be appearing again! Hope that helps ****acatsrain**

**Oh and thanks for the grammar error ****nicki**

**Review please-ings!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Mugen paced back and forwards anxiously. His phone was pressed to his ear turning his face and fingers white from the pressure. Time seemed to stop but hasten. He was at a loss.

"Bastard!" He cursed out loud followed by other threats and curses.

What if he didn't make it in time…? Why would she openly walk into his trap…? He was sure her mother would be kept alive for her sake. When would the four-eye bastard pick up the phone and give him the order…?

_What do you want…? _Came his harsh answer after minutes of endless ringing.

"Bastard, Give me the order already!" He yelled down the phone. Jin knew something was wrong.

_What happened?_

"He has her mother so she went alone to face him! Hurry up!"

… _Just go… I'll personally write the order! _Jin rushed. In the background, Mugen could hear many phones ringing and pathetic banter taking place; the typical station.

Mugen hung up the phone, thrusting it into his pocket and grabbed the katana from its stand, knocking it over in the process. He fastened it to his back violently and ran out the door, locking it in a hurry.

He ran; nothing more to say, through the cold, derelict alley's and wavering street paths. The only thing keeping him trapped in the harsh reality and not getting him lost in thought was his feet pounding against the rough pavements and his heart trying to rip out of his chest.

He received some frightened responses from the pedestrians he passed. The flinched and jumped, wide eyed, watching this mad man barging past them with a wild look in his eyes and a hand gripping the dangerous weapon on his back.

_Damn it ya stupid bitch! Ya couldn't have waited, huh?!_

_0-0_

**With her…**

"No… no… no… you… you killed… you killed her!" Fuu shouted watching her mothers still posture. Tears started to swell her eyes as she waited for sign of life emerging from her mother. Nothing came… only the sickening laugh which haunted her dreams.

A new found anger… no… confidence, found itself rising in Fuu. She skimmed the room for some sort of weapon. Her life didn't matter any more. She didn't care. She wouldn't be satisfied until his body mimicked that of her mother's, only she wanted to see fear in his eyes.

She dropped her head like a puppet who's master had let go, and like that puppet; her master, her voice in her head… the one who kept her safe, had gave in. Let go… all the anger and rage which built up inside of her filled her new opening eyes. The puppet was gaining its own manner, its own voice.

When she raised her head again the shock took over. She moved her head to face the man whose blade was pointing at her. He longed to see tears and hurt in her eyes. He wanted to see her vulnerable and weak only he never got that look. Her eyes were cold, grey… void of life… and staring at him wildly with intent to kill.

For a moment he looked shocked, even a little fearful, but he quickly remembered how easily he could break her and how much more powerful he was than her.

She ran away from the blade over to the nearest draw where she took out a long blade. She remembered stumbling upon it by accident a few weeks earlier and realised that it belonged to him.

She turned around to face him only to stare at the empty seat. Instead he was walking towards her from another angle. He didn't even bother to pick up the blade, seriously underestimating him. She was thankful for this mishap and used it to her advantage.

She didn't know what she was going to do. This new feeling within her cried for revenge but how could she go about it. She stood trembling with the look still in her eyes. He advanced.

Arms grabbed her wrists and he leaned over into her face with a filthy smile. She leaned from his face into his wrist and sunk her teeth into the hand which held her own, or more specifically, the one which stopped the metal dagger from piercing his flesh.

He looked down shocked at this but his perverse mind thought she was playing sexually with him. He moaned out loud from the sensation making anger take hold of her even more. She sunk deeper until she could feeling the bone and gripped down with all her might sending his hand into his own chest where he clung to it in amazement.

Blood dropped down his whitened palm from the huge deep marks she had created. She lifted her own hand and sunk it into his shoulder making him cry out and push her harshly to the floor.

She tumbled and rolled onto her side until she came to a stop where her shaken arms held her weight up to stare at the attacker. He had hoped to move that look from her eyes but when she looked up again the look continued. It pierced through his own eyes and never broke its contact.

"You bitch!" He yelled walking over to her as blood poured from his shoulder and wrist. He had regained his usual battle aura and his fingers clung to her skimpy vest top to lift her so she was mere inches from his face. He snarled at her angrily as the look never faltered. "What's that look!? Stop it!"

She was now sitting on the floor in his clutches but he kneeled in front of her staring her down until one fist collided with her stomach, making her cough up blood violently. He stood up and walked around her hoping to make her intimidated. He wanted rid of that look. It annoyed him when people stood up to him.

She was bent over her legs coughing still. His blood was running from her mouth after her first encounter and her own mixed running down her chin into her lap. Her forearm rubbed the disgusting flavour from her skin and she rose to her knees in an attempt to stand only he wasn't going to let her. He raised his foot to her back and pushed her till she was thrown off a little distance rolling over again.

He walked over with a grin and bent over her shivering body. Using his foot again, he kicked her over so she looked up at him. Her head was dropped and her concentration was focused on making her elbows prop her up. She knew she was pissing him off so she intentionally continued knowing it was the only way to get her own back.

She raised her head still and looked up at him and smiled. Rage built up inside him so he sat on top of her and took her top in his clutches ripping the material up her torso. The once beautiful top was stained with blood and ripped up the middle, hanging on by her shoulders. She carried on her smirk but was met with his loud, ear piercing laughter which sent shivers up her spine.

"So you're eventually going to enjoy this…" He grinned down hoping to diminish her confidence. He had already beaten out quite a lot of her defiant look until now she looked like a moving corpse. Her eyes were dead and her skin was milky white with fear. She was slowly giving up.

"The only sex I enjoy doesn't come from you…" She replied with a hollow, empty laugh. He backhanded her face and she lost that smile. "You repulse me… "

His laugh filled the house and even sounded to the street outside once more, but all laughter stopped when she replied.

"How did it feel when you found out he fucked me…? He fucked your precious wives 'younger self'. 'Cause it was good… he did it again this morning… twice actually… that makes it three times altogether… in these clothes too… oh… and when you lean over me like this… he kinda looks pissed off…" She grinned that cold look again peering over the man's shoulder… He looked enraged from her dirty words then they started to sink in…

_He came… _

0-0

**With him…**

"'Bout time!" He yelled as he made it to her street. He stopped soon after as he felt someone coming up behind him. He drew his sword and held it behind him as he tuned to meet with the blade which crashed into his own.

The man sneered at him. "Can't let you interrupt his… _fun…" _He laughed sending Mugen into a rage. He pushed the man from him and swung his blade into his chest.

_Too easy…_

Once the man collided with the floor he turned around, coming face to face with three more men. They had cleverly blended themselves in to their surroundings, wearing hooded jumpers or caps to disguise themselves; only they were guarding the house in case he would show up.

After a brief moment of sizing the opposition up, Mugen lunged towards them with one strike, but they all jumped avoiding the blow making them space out a little more. He ran through them as two had gathered at one side and one at the other in an attempt to become closer to the house.

He looked to both sides and noticed them keeping up well with his pace. They kept their distance but were staring him down as their feet carried them further, until one of them jumped to swing at him. He jumped forwards onto his hand and spun around to stand up again. After skidding to a halt, he ran forwards and spun bringing his blade into contact with the man who had now landed where he had been standing. He slashed his chest making the man tumble forwards.

The other two men drew their blades and charged for him at both angles. After retrieving his sword from the mans stomach he jumped off his bent over back into the air, turning upside down and onto the first man who made it to his position. The man evaded bringing his sword up to shield himself but he fell on his back after supporting Mugen's weight. He carried on pushing downwards until the other man came into the picture, stabbing his sword at Mugen. After he jumped away from the man he charged for the second swinging horizontally across his chest. He edged backwards receiving only a small gash but was quickly followed up when both he and Mugen moved forwards into each other. The ended up turning around each others backs until Mugen plunged his sword behind him into and through the man's stomach, leaving him lying on the floor.

When he moved away from the newly fallen corpse, he heard a shriek of laughter coming from inside the house, turning his face sour and removing his once playful grin.

He looked over to the other man with a serious expression. The man was now shaken, unsure of how to act so he brought his sword upwards to point at Mugen; only his whole arm was shaking. Mugen slowly walked towards him never breaking the eye contact until the man dropped his blade and sprinted away in defeat.

Mugen ran towards the house and entered through a window at the side. He didn't want to compromise Fuu's position and had to know she was safe before he figured out his next moves. The window was shut so he slashed his blade across the locking mechanism and gripped his fingers around the seal to pull it open. He climbed into the dining room and silently rushed over to the edge of the wall to look into the living room.

"The only sex I enjoy doesn't come from you…" Fuu smirked with a hollow, empty laugh. He backhanded her face and she lost that smile. "You repulse me…" She added, her eyes cleverly covered by her bangs.

His laugh filled the house and even sounded to the street outside once more, but all laughter stopped when she answered. Mugen slowly crept up behind him and paused after hearing Fuu's words. He never would have expected this.

"How did it feel when you found out he fucked me…? He fucked your precious wives 'younger self'. 'Cause it was good… he did it again this morning… twice actually… that makes it three times altogether… in these clothes too… oh… and when you lean over me like this… he kinda looks pissed off…" She looked up to Mugen and grinned.

The gesture even made him a little creeped out after seeing the hollow look in her eyes. She had dried blood down her chin and her top was wide open exposing her bra. Anger soon built up in him; she was openly showing her assets, or should he say _his _assets to another man unwillingly.

He turned around to notice Mugen standing over him with a deathly look in his eyes.

"Yo, asshole… what do ya think ya doin' to my girl?" Mugen questioned not once breaking the contact. Fuu's face flushed and she slowly found herself becoming more awakened to her actions and her life threatening position. Her eyes gained a little life and her hearts felt slightly warmer thanks to his protective words.

Umanosuke snarled up at him and rolled away from Fuu to grab his katana. He stood up firm and turned to face Mugen with a new found strength. He was pissed at both of their words and the rage continued as he watched him hold his hand out to Fuu.

He looked down at her while his hand remained and notice her body lying quite suggestively. Her arms were up by her head and her thin stomach was panting quickly. Her skirt lay dishevelled around her hips and was hiked up quite high. She took his hand and he steadily raised her to her feet, in order to push her behind him as he faced the disgusting vermin before him.

She backed away into the dining room where Mugen had come from.

"I don't appreciate being…"

"Interrupted? Yeah, yeah… let's not get into the pre-battle speech… it gets boring…" Mugen countered before any more could be said.

The both charged forwards letting their blades clash together. This kept happening as they drew back and charged again only Mugen's fighting style was not repetitive. When he charged again he ducked out of the way and swung his legs up and around into him making him fall off balance. Mugen took this opportunity to strike at him leaving a small cut across his hip.

When he regained his balance he grabbed Mugen's offending hand away from him earning a quick smack to the face with his other. Umanosuke stumbled a bit then slashed his blade across Mugen's chest causing blood to trickle down his white vest which lay under a red over shirt.

Mugen leaned backwards bringing his strong grip on Umanosuke with him and sending him across the room into a wall. He stood up quickly and charged at the man who slid onto his bum. Once he was close enough he plunged his blade into his shoulder, sticking him into the wall beside the dining room, where Fuu stood watching.

He panted and squirmed to release the blade from his shoulder, but Mugen was at the other end of the blade, smiling viciously at him.

"Hey girly… you got him pretty deep…" He called over to Fuu while twisting the blade around inside the man's shoulder. He squirmed and fidgeted before picking his blade up and swinging at Mugen. Once Mugen jumped back he let go of his brilliant katana and looked down bored at the man. He then realised his mistake.

Her step-father pulled out the sword leaving cuts on his hand where he grabbed the blade. After throwing it to the side he picked up his own and charged at Mugen.

_For sure this time… I've got him… that bastard… he's mine! _He thought as he charged towards the young, bushy haired man who looked angry. Once his blade almost reached Mugen's chest, a small tanto emerged from Mugen's scabbard and blocked the offender.

Mugen's blade was giving in to the obviously stronger one until a large metal point emerged from Umanosuke's chest. Mugen recognised the double edged blade as his own and backed away from the twitching man in front of him. Once he broke the strength war, Umanosuke slid down the blade onto the floor leaving Fuu standing there shaking. She stabbed the blade like an amateur, making it glide down through his back.

She sheepishly looked up at Mugen who had his brow raised to her and smiled. She held the blade out for Mugen to take and replace.

"You were late…" She added quietly.

"I had to make an entrance…"

She chuckled up at him weakly.

"Ya hung up on me and walked into danger…" His face looked a little hurt and angry for her foolish mistake making the words come out harsher.

"Yeah… I had to make an appearance…" She avoided his stare still shaking. "Mom!" She yelled running over to the woman in the corner who she momentarily forgot. Mugen hadn't noticed the body in the corner. When he glanced at Fuu turning it over and hugging it into her chest he felt sick.

Her eyes were closed and blood was trickling down her lip dryly. Her skin was white and several bloody patches could be seen around her body as well as her twisted leg. Mugen picked his phone out of his pocket and called a number in the background.

"Mom? Open your eyes… wake up… he's dead now… we're both free now…" Fuu whispered into her head while stroking her hair downwards. She started to cry into her mother's hair weakly while she rocked her body gently.

"It's been done…" Mugen said over the phone. "Bring an ambulance too… a few…" He hung up the phone call to Jin rudely and jogged over to Fuu who was shaking with the woman in her arms.

"Oi…" He shook her shoulder lightly making her flinch and look up.

"Mugen… is she… is… she… dead?" Fuu sobbed looking up to him. He felt his stomach churn at her tears and the lifeless woman in her arms before he budged Fuu over and picked her mothers head up.

He didn't really know how to tell but he felt around her neck for a pulse and felt a slight pounding against his fingers.

He laid the woman down placing a pillow behind her head. "We gotta wait now…" He said to Fuu grabbing her arms and bringing her forward into his chest. He kissed her head and stroked her hair backwards as she cried into his chest.

After a few minutes, sirens could be heard echoing down the street and coming to a halt outside the house. The both looked over to the door and waited for them to enter onto the bloody scene.

_0-0_

"… I see… well the order was filed and you two can go now…" The police sergeant said walking away from Fuu and Mugen. She was sitting upright on the sofa listening intently to his words while Mugen lay back with his hands behind his head looking cocky. Fuu nudged him on the stomach at his arrogance.

"You didn't even kill him and you're acting cocky…" she added looking him in the eye.

"Ya didn't need to interfere!" He countered pouting his lip out comically. She stood up from the sofa and looked around the house. Her mother had been taken to hospital after the paramedics felt weak signs of life. Two men who lay outside had also been taken to hospital; one on the brink of death and the other with a severe injury.

Overall, the house was a mess. Blood was spilt through the floor and up against some walls which were being cleaned up by specialists as they spoke. Umanosuke's blade was being boxed as evidence and other officers searched the house for signs of the Shogunates whereabouts.

She wanted to be by her mother's side but they had to answer questions which didn't put Mugen in a good mood. She walked away from the sofa and walked up the stairs hoping to change out of the clothes she wore. She knew Mugen had left her not so attractive clothes in her wardrobe.

"Where ya goin'?" He asked following her keeping his hands behind his head.

She chuckled to herself and pointed to what she was wearing. "I can't wear your clothes to the hospital…"

He smirked, "Why not? They're sexier than the ones upstairs.

She struck hi in the stomach and carried on walking down the corridor towards her room.

_**Flashback**_

"…_What happened here…?" A confused police officer asked walking through the door and noticing the mess, blood and gore surrounding him. He was shortly followed by more officers who then looked over to Fuu who jumped up._

"_Where is the ambulance?" She asked as tears stuck to her face. They didn't pay attention to what she said as her top was cut down the middle revealing a very secretive black bra. Some smiled or licked their lips while staring at her. "H… hey?" _

_Mugen noticed this and took off his red shirt placing it over Fuu and pulling her behind him. _

_Bastards…_

_**End Flashback**_

"Bastards…" He cursed out loud thinking about the police who lurked around the house.

"…Mugen?" She asked innocently before walking into her old room. He continued to walk into her room and lay down on the bed still thinking.

She laughed lightly at him and turned to go to the bathroom to wash the blood from her chin and mouth. When she got back, he hadn't moved from the spot but looked over to her when she came in.

She took his shirt off and tossed it over to him earning a grunt. She walked over to the wardrobe and started to hunt through the clothes. At the back she found a sleeveless jumper with a hood. It was almost classed as low cut but clearly Mugen didn't think so.

"Why did you leave this behind? It's cute…" She asked taking her torn top off and throwing it over the bottom of the bed.

He looked over to watch her dressing with a grin. He admired her curves and her skin tone before she turned around angrily.

"Mugen?"

"Huh?"

"Weren't you listening?

He shook his head with a smile as he got up and walked over to warp his arms around her waist.

"Not now Mugen… I need to go to the hospital…" She placed the top over her head letting the soft material hold her body.

He let go and leaned against the end of the bed with his hands loosely against her hips. He didn't want to break the contact while she continued to change. She was red with embarrassment but he had already seen her naked so she continued to unzip her skirt letting it fall to the floor.

It wasn't the white colour it used to be, as the red blotches of blood had stained through the material.

She fastened up a tight par of half length trousers and turned around to notice Mugen staring at her with that smile again. He held on a little tighter now she was fully changed and he ran his hands where ever he pleased.

"Mugen… hospital…?"

"Yeah, yeah… quit ya bitchin'…"

_0-0_

_When we got to the hospital, we were taken to a little room where her mother lay. She was sat up in the bed. Wasn't bloody any more... Not as pale either…_

_She hadn't opened her eyes either. Fuu… she started to cry again… I hate it when she cries… Makes me feel sick inside… and pathetic… like I can't help her stop…_

_Four deep cuts, a bust up lip, bruising, a broken leg, internal bleeding and a fractured skull… that's what they said… bastards… they made her cry more. Damn it Fuu..._

_She… she's dying... That's how they told her… then they left us alone to talk with her… she started to cry again… at least it won't hurt her anymore, right? Even when I hold ya, tears still come out… I can't stop ya shakin' either… I dunno what to say to ya… I ain't had any parents to die on me… plenty of so called 'friends' have dies… but I never cried for them bastards… I feel like shit now… nothin' I do will made ya stop crying._

_I felt stupid… I thought 'she can't be dyin'… look she woke up… see?' How fuckin' stupid of me…_

_The Stupid broad… I already promised to look after her… that ain't gonna change! Yet she still asked and pleaded with me. To protect her… I had already devoted the rest of my life to that… there ain't nothin' else I can or wanna do… I wanted her to stop being all depressin… otherwise… she wouldn't stop cryin'…_

_You're her mother damn it… of course ya love her… ya should have been savin' strength not talkin'…_

_They say that you have a feelin'… in ya gut and in ya head… ya just know that it's ya time to go… I ain't had that feelin' 'cause I'm in charge of my own life and refuse to die 'cause someone else wants ya to. Maybe… maybe she knew… she forced herself, with all her might to wake up. _

"_Live life how ya want Fuu… don't be sad… we'll meet again someday… so stop ya cryin'" was what she said… somethin' like that._

_Fuu carried on cryin'… time kinda… stopped… she didn't know what to do with her mother. Her breathing continued but her eyes kinda drooped closed. She kept Fuu's hand squeezed tight as she sobbed into her bed sheets. Her hand grabbed Fuu's and covered it completely when her eyes opened again… for the last time… _

_Fuu… she looked up hopefully at her mother… they both jus'… kinda smiled… then… her hand… it jus'… dropped. It was like slow motion… when it hit the bed her eyes had finally closed and that beepy machine wouldn't shut up. _

_A constant whine came from it and Fuu collapsed into her mother shakin'. The tears came again… her face was completely soaked so… I jus' walked over and grabbed her into my chest. I could feel her shakin'… it was sickenin'._

_Doctors came in and checked things… but they jus' shook their head and turned the machine off. Time of death… 09:34 pm…_

_She was gone…_

_0-0_

"… Hi mom! Ah! No…! I'm going to be late! Bye Mother! Hey you, I'm leaving now! Come back in one piece please!" A brown haired woman yelled as she opened the door in their apartment.

"Whoa! Hold on brat!"

"Hey! Im 21! You can't keep callin' me that!" She whined as he walked over to her and pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Ah! Fine… girly… yeah, yeah… my piece will be intact when I come back…" He said giving her a playful pat on her bum.

"Mugen! Behave!" She grinned walking out the door in a pencil skirt and shirt. Overall she looked ready for a day in an office.

He turned around and walked into the kitchen to raid the fridge once she was gone but he was stopped by that familiar buzzing sound against the bench. He cursed out loud and picked it up after reading the name.

"What d'ya want four eyes!?" He answered harshly.

_You have the order for S. Hayasuke. Let's not make this one too sloppy._

"Ya know… ya got two swords of ya own… why don't ya work for our part instead? Scared incase ya nail breaks?"

_No… I simply don't want to be any closer to you than I have to be. This way I only have to listen to your whining voice once every few days…_

"What was that bastard?! I even considered lettin' ya be my best man!"

_What?!_

Mugen hung the phone up and snickered. Every time they argued over the phone Mugen would say something to piss him off and most of the time it involved his relationship with that clumsy, air head… but hell… he loved her…

He of course wasn't going to marry her yet. That was all for the future. He just liked to keep Jin hanging on lies.

_0-0_

"Hey you! What took you so long… no wait… Lover boy wanted another round? Shino mocked out the window of her flashy red car. Fuu blushed when she got in.

"No…"

"It's written all over your face…!"

"Is not!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"I… I was sick…"

"Sick…? Fuu…?"

"I'm not telling him yet…! He… may not like the idea of a family so early.

"You guys have been together for five year… why not…?"

"I just don't know how he feels about kids… but I plan to quiz him…" She grinned as they drove along to the call centre.

"I know what you mean… Jin would fully support me if I wanted a family… but… can you imagine him bringing up a child?"

Fuu and Shino spaced out for a moment in thought of Jin walking a toddler to school. They imagined him holding its hand, not speaking, as they both sophistically walked through the school entrance.

Fits of laughter emerged from the two women in the car. They got out still laughing and walked to the entrance of the building.

'A Helping Hand' was written into the sign which adorned the top of the building. It was top in the country for helping children and teenagers with abused histories or experiences. It helped them talk to real people who experienced problems like such and Shino and Fuu were highly ranked in the company's employee list.

Fuu worked in a different section to Shino as Shino had never experienced the abuse herself. Instead she helped children who phoned in worried about their friends or who suspected their friends or abuse. Fuu worked dead on with more serious cases, often exchanging stories with them of her own past.

Of course, that wasn't all Fuu did. By day she worked for the children, helping them talk to someone indirectly. By night or weekends… she danced professionally for some well known artists or for sheer competition. She always ranked quite highly and Mugen never missed the chance to watch 'his girl' dancing.

Who would have thought, that a serious turn of events could merge two lives for the better… and make life as great as it was now…

**The end**

**The end**

**Phew… that was a rollercoaster of events. I'm sorry to all of you who expected her mother to live. I guess the reason I didn't feel like she should live in the story was because:**

**Her mother died in Samurai Champloo and events should be the same.**

**You all expected her to **

**Fuu would naturally want to live with her since she would be alone and she had to stay with Mugen. **

**Anyhoo, I hope you enjoyed my story ducklings! Please review…! I'll consider writing another SC fic if I get some decent reviews… hehehehe… bribe! **


End file.
